I Wonder How This Will All Play Out
by alterteddie
Summary: Matt and Damon are looking for something more and by doing so found each other. Slash (Matt/ Damon)
1. I Wonder How This Will All Play Out

Matt stood behind the bar trying desperately to not fall apart as he saw Alana and Stefan lovingly play pool across the room. He was not necessarily sad, but jealous that she could find time for fun and love in the town full of supernatural misfortunes. As he continued to go sulk deeper into his thoughts, Damon came and sat down right in front of his line of view of the couple

"Staring is very creepy" Damon said pointing to a shot glass.

"So is pining after your little brother's girlfriend, but I don't say anything" Matt replied as he got said shot glass.

"Good one" Damon laughed as Matt pour him some scotch in a shot glass.

"What do you want from me any ways?" Matt questioned as Damon still stayed in his same positioned not moving.

"Wondering why you were sulking after your ex, I mean you guys did break up like two years ago, shouldn't you have gotten over it by now?" Damon replied after downing his drink and then pointing to the scotch bottle for a refill.

"For your information Damon, I am not still hung up over Alana… I'm just wondering how she is able to be so happy in a town where you lose everybody that is important to you to supernatural tragedies and you can't do nothing about it."

Matt turned away from Damon as to not show the hurt that was drawn all over his face. Not that he cares what Damon thinks, but he will still would like to keep a predator like Damon an arm length away from what he is truly feeing.

"You need a drink" Damon replied as he grabbed another shot glass and scotch.

"I can't" Matt said with a duh look on his face.

"Why not" Damon said in his seductive voice as he faked a pout.

"Because I'm under age… and because I'm still working" Matt want to frown, but couldn't help but chuckle at how childish Damon was being. He must be drunk.

"I can always compel your boss to look the other way" Damon said in one of his legendary smirks. Matt shook his head no and Damon put the puppy dog eyes on him. Just then Matt looked at Damon, like REALLY looked at Damon. He never really new how beautiful Damon's eyes were, they were just a dark blue, but a wonderful vast ocean that anyone would love to get loss in. He then went to his lips and saw how warmed and welcoming they looked. He thought about how great it would to kiss those…

As he felt himself getting turned on, he stopped his thought process and gave out a stern NO as he turned away and tried to find a task that will help his get his mind off of the disturbing thinking he just well… thought.

"Well if u don't hang out with me, I'm not sure if I won't kill any one out of sheer boredom" he said on a sing song kind of way after he downed his third round. After the awkward silence Damon glanced at Matt who looked uneasy, so Damon gave a grin showing Matt that he was only kidding,

Matt was curious and kind of worried about why someone like Damon would want to hang out with a kid like him. But even though he had his doubts, he was still intrigued about going with him. Maybe it was that seductive pull vampires could do or maybe he was done being sad for himself but he accepted

"Ok, Fine. I'll hang out with you" Damon put up his hands in triumph which only made Matt smile.

I get off in about an hour where did you want to go have this drinking party

Just come to the boarding house, it should be fairly quite there Damon said with a devilish grin.

Just then, Damon got up and paid his tab, see you soon then Damon said and turned to walk out, Matt couldn't help but notice how perfect Damon ass look in his jeans, how he filled them out and just as he felt himself get turned on, he let out a shutter and began to get the restaurant ready for closing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt decided to make a pit stop at home before he went to Damon's. He didn't want to spoil the atmosphere by smelling like burgers and booze.

After he stepped out the shower he went to his closet and grabbed a black v neck t shirt that was a a size to small so show off his newly occurred muscles and a pair of black jeans that captures all of his form. He didn't know y he wanted to look sexy for the vampire, but quickly put those thoughts out of his mind as he decided between wearing his new pair of vans or his black tims.

As he grew closer to the bordering house, he thought about what might happen tonight. There was an equal possibility to have mind bowing fun or have is blood grained out of his body and be placed in a shallow grave.

When he stepped out the car, he quickly looked at himself from top to bottom and quickly became glad with his decision to instead wear his air force ones.

He came to the door and placed three knocks on the door. Damon than came to the door and opened it.

He stared at him for a while and took in the masculine beauty that was Matthew Donovan.

"Um… are you going to let me in?" Matt asked

"Well, well, well, doesn't the quarter back have a whole different side of him?"

Matt did a mocking smile while Damon smirked at his efforts.

Damon moved to the side and pointed to the living room and Matt quickly walked into the room that had all the booze

As matt walked past Damon, his delicious sent called out to him. He saw how perfect Matt looked in his all black attire. Damon has been around for over a century, so being with men is not nothing new to him. He didn't peg Matt to be curious, but showing up dressed like sex on a stick made Damon wonder about Matt's true intentions.

Matt was overwhelmed by how beautiful and how big his house was.

"Wow man his place is freaken huge" Matt sounding like a kid in a candy store.

Damon gigged at how childlike Matt was acting

What? Matt said after noticing Damon laughing

"Just… Just nothing man" Damon wanted to tell Matt how cute he was, but didn't want to ruin the evening before he started.

They both had a sat on the couches

"When will Stefan be home" Matt asked pouring himself some vodka

"He usually spends the night at Alana" as he grabbed the bourbon

"So you asked a kid to come hang out with you because you ere lonely huh?" Matt started laughing

"Just shut up and drink up you high school failure"

They both just laughed and drunk as they continued there small talk and playful banter.

They went on to talk about nothing of significant value, but Matt enjoyed Damon's experiences and Damon enjoyed Matt's genuine curiosity to his life.

For some, being with other would be a chore, but for them, it seemed to be natural. They just seem to fit together very well. They both found happiness in each other's company.

After a half a bottle of vodka and two bourbons later, they were both pretty tipsy.

"So Damon"

"Yes Matty" Damon responded putting a smile on Matt's face

"What is the real reason you invited me over"

"You are miserable I am miserable, and you know the saying about that and needing company" Damon smirk as he went to fill up his cup.

"Yeah right, you could have buried your problems into some clueless girl, but you didn't, why me?"

"Cause Matt", Damon said getting a little annoyed, "I love a good old fashion charity case"

Matt dropped his smile not being amused at all by Damon's games.

"Come on Damon just tell me" Matt continued to plea

Damon groaned, "ALRIGHT, alright. It's just… you seem like a really nice kid, and you deserve to be content with life and all that. Wow, I must be drunk cause I just shared too much."

They both giggled and Damon saw the appreciation in Matt's eyes and thought how wonderful this kid is.

"You feel that way even though you are the main one who causes said misery" it Matt started laughing again, but Damon fell silent.

Look dude, "I didn't really mean that" Matt said placing a hand on Damon's shoulder

Damon shook it off and turned away from him. "No Matt, it's true and I am a horrible person" he stubbed as he tried to get to the third bottle of bourbon

Matt stopped him and pulled him away from the bottle

"Even though you did some horrible things, you have made up for them"

Damon let out a smirk "yeah right, all I have done is made your life a living hell"

"How many times have you saved Alana even though she rejected you, you are a good person, honest" Matt aid placing a loving smile on his face.

"I'm not even a person" Matt said coldly as he looked away ashamed to even look Matt in the eye.

Just as Damon was about to grab the bottle again Matt stopped him moved in a little closer took his hand into his and looked deep into his eyes

"You are to me" Matt said with all the warmth he could muster up in his voice.

Damon noticed Matt's beautiful blonde hair and pushed them away from his face. He loved how soft and wonderful they smelled. He then took his other hand and brushed his thumb across his cheek. Matt then mooned and moved with Damon's loving care.

Damon then placed his lips on Matts it was like electricity. A jolt that brought them both back to life. It was like the missing piece that had the two men feeling empty was finally found.

Matt was loving every single second of Damon's experienced lips and wanted nothing more than to deepen it. His heart was pacing as Damon started moving his hands and groping him in a very sensual way.

But as soon as Matt broke away to catch his breath, he realize what he has just done.

He had made out with a vampire! A male vampire who was Damon Salvatore! Confusion, panic and arousal coursed through him.

He quickly grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

Just as he left Damon let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He place a finger on his lips and replayed the moment Matt's beautiful heat filled his every sense and burned sensual fire thought out his entire being. He then chucked to himself and said, "I wonder how this will all play out". He then went into a blissful slumber something he had not had in a long time.


	2. Wondering

Author's note: Hello all and welcome back! This story takes place in season 3. Sorry for not putting any slash in the last chapter, I wanted to build a relationship first, to see how far I can take these two. The reason for this pairing is because I think Damon is hot and Matt is hot so let them be hot together. And I haven't read a love story for these two so I hope I do them justice. Please review and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, but I wish I did

* * *

Next Day at school

"What's up buddie?" Tyler exactly yelled when he stopped his best friend from across the hall.

"Oh not to loud Ty" Matt sighed as he felt the ever growing hangover from all the drinking he I the previous night.

"Whoa I guess someone had a little too much to drink last night, did you score or something" Tyer giggled and punched Tyler repeatedly in the arm a way your best bro would.

Matt started to blush, he didn't want to lie, but telling him the truth was not an option

"Hey man, did you happen to do your AP European History study guide, I forgot to grab my book yesterday."

Um yeah Tyler quickly search for his notebook oblivious to the change of subject

"Oh My God, Tyler!" Screamed Caroline

"Not so loud" Matt uttered as he placed his head on top of his books as he tried to avoid eye contact

"Yeah babe" Tyler said unsure and uneasy as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't babe me, you were supposed to come over last night and help me plan the junior dance so I could have time to study for my Pre- Calc test, its worth like 33% of my grade".

"I totally spaced hun, isn't that your last period anyways, you have enough time right?" Tyler tried to calm the growing tempered girl, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Well no Tyler, I don't" Caroline all but yelled as she removed the hand that was comforting her quite forcefully.

"You see, I have to tutor Chemistry to delinquent sophomores during my free period and I have an emergency cheerleading practice during lunch, so no I don't have time"

"I'm sorry Care, I wish I could help since I was being such an air head"

"Oh you are" Caroline said in a matter of fact manner. "You better review molar mass cause your butts teaching Chem"

They both stared to banter lovingly and Matt could not help but smile at the couple. He wished that he can share moments like this with someone he loves dearly. Damon kept up his thoughts, and he quickly remember all the events that occurred yesterday

The kiss that happened yesterday still seemed to linger on his lips. He never felt like that with anyone, not even Elena. He was starting to get turned on when the bell rang.

"Come on man we don't want to miss a single moment of the best class ever" Tyler said sarcastically making the both him and Caroline laugh heartily.

As they walked into Physics, Matt couldn't help but notice that Bonnie was glaring at him

"Is there something wrong with my shirt" he said looking down at it

"No, I just sense something… off about you all of a sudden" Bonnie said still trying to piece the mystery together.

Yeah me taking physics is all types of off

They both started to laugh when the teacher walked in

Ok class we will be talking about….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt went on with his day, but in his brief moments of checking out, like most high school students do, his thoughts were taking over by Damon

 _I wonder what he is doing_

 _I wonder what he is wearing_

 _I wonder what he thinks of the kiss_

 _I wonder what he will do the next time he sees me_

He was now sitting in his Advance English class patiently waiting for the bell to ring in 10 minutes so that he could go to lunch. Breaking him from his thought process was when the front office called saying that Matthew Donovan is receiving an early dismal from school.

He was puzzled because his mom was a no show and he had no other family around to call him out.

As he gathered his things to go when Elena tapped his shoulder

"Is everything ok Matt, is your mom back home?"

"I don't think so Elena, but I guess I'm about to find out"

"Well have a good day Matt, bye"

Bye

Even when Matt wanted to hate Elena for dumping him, he could never hate her nice spirt our or caring ways. She has always been there for him even when he didn't ask for it

As he turned the corner to the front office, he bumped into a great force and stumbled backwards until fell flat on his butt.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry"

He looked up and saw a gorgeous round face with perfect blond locks.

"I'm new here and this school is so bloody confusing"

"No problem, I wasn't even watching where I was going"

"Rebekah Mikaelson" she offered out her hand

"Matt Donovan" he replied as he took it and shake it politely

"I'm looking for the World Cultures class, do you know where it is"

"I can do you one better, I can take you"

As he took her, he told her all about the school and the town. She giggled at his jokes which made him feel appreciated and important. As they approached the class she let out a huge sigh and thanked him

"No problem, this school is pretty confusing"

"Maybe you can show me around some time?" she wrote down her number on a piece of notebook paper and gave it to him.

"Text me some time" she winked to him and walked into the classroom

He smirked to himself and could not for the life of him get why someone so beautiful and as nice as her would want him.

He almost forgot the reason why he is not in class and almost ran to the office as if he didn't hurry the thing waiting for him would not be there for long.

As he reached the office he told the lady at the front who he was and why he was there.

The lady only frowned at him huffed and pointed behind him

He turned and saw Damon sitting in the waiting area looking at old year books with that beautiful smirk that Damon is known so well for having.

"Well that took you long enough"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they drove back from the Thai restaurant that Damon took Matt for lunch, they just drove in silence. Complete and total awkwardness.

"So are we going to talk about last night" Matt said after finally growing the courage to ask.

"Oh you mean that magic that occurred last night" Damon smiled at Matt, but quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"Stop playing and just tell me what came over you"

Damon chuckled "I think the same thing that happen to you man" Matt turned his head to look out the window and gave a disappointed look on his face, he wanted answers. He knew he wasn't gay, but he could not deny the passion he felt for Damon last night.

"Like you didn't enjoy every minute of it" Damon said seductively making Matt blush and made him tense up even more.

"Just take me home" Matt huffed has felt defeated in his attempt to find answers for last night.

Damon laughed as he changed his destination to Matt's house. Matt had grown tired of Damon and wanted to show him by locking him out his house.

As they pulled into the drive way, Matt tried his best to sprint to his door, but as soon as he thought he had the upper hand, Damon was standing right in front of door and Matt slammed right into him. Being that Damon is a vampire and Matt is well not, Matt felt as if the wind was knocked out of him and quickly fell back to the floor, but as soon as his head was about to come into contact with the hard floor, Damon was down in a blink of an eye to catch him.

"Thanks" Matt uttered after filling the air come back into his lungs.

"No prob, you should really think before you try to one up a vampire" Damon said after giving him a sexy smirk.

"Yeah, no kidding" they both chuckled and got themselves up and situated.

Matt got up and placed the key into his door and opened it. He walked in and wondered why Damon was just standing at the door.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Matt asked confused.

"I need an invite" Damon replied in a condensing tone

"Oh yeah, please come into my house" Matt said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you" Damon as he chuckled at Matt's childish ways.

Damon strutted into the house with such sophistication and swagger that made Matt's knees buckle a little bit.

"So this is where you live" Damon said as he looked under piles of messiness that was Matt's house.

"Um yeah, I know it's a dump" Matt tried to laugh to cover up his insecurities about his living situation.

"No, well yes, but I love it, it has character and it smells just like you"

Damon cursed under his breath for letting that slip.

"Are you saying you _love_ the way I smell" Matt asked trying to hide his blush.

Damon ignored his question and picked up a trophy that laid on the table and was the only thing that was not covered in clothes.

That was for when we won championships last year, I never really felt wanted until I won that for my team.

They slowly made their way to the couch and Matt replayed every moment of the game as if it happened yesterday. Damon felt totally at home when he was in the presence of Matt and he never felt like leaving.

As Matt drew to a finish, Damon placed a thumb on his cheek like he did the night before.

"You know you are something special right, you are beautiful and you are wanted… I want you"

Just after Damon spoke those words he placed his lips on Matt's.

This time he drew him sooner and deepen the kiss. He bushed his tough against Matt's mouth in hopes for entrance. As Matt finally gave in, there tongues played a powerful game for dominance, Damon let Matt win and when he let his guard down he quickly picked Matt up and place him on his lap so that he was straddling him. They grinded into each other and breathe deeply against each other's lips.

Damon pulled away slowly has he smelt Matt's arousal course throughout his whole body. "Do you want this to stop".

"Just shut up and kiss me" Matt said desperately as to get connected to Damon once again. To fell his skin all over his body.

Just then Damon picked matt up and placed him on his back. He moved in between his legs and started the grinding motions again.

After he done assaulting Matt's lips, Damon decide to move to his neck in order to give Matt a breather. As he placed delicate kisses along his neck, he took a deep breath and inhaled everything that was Matt Donavon. He was completely and utterly smitten with his scent. He heard Matt's heart beating fast and with that, the flow of his blood move faster. His mouth started to water as he thought about sinking is fangs into the young man but quickly closed his eyes and stopped.

When he opened them he realized he was now hanging on the ceiling about 6 feet above Matt.

"What the fuck dude, get off my ceiling!"

"I'm sorry Matty, I think we were going a little too fast"

"Well I think we weren't going fast enough" Matt said trying to mimic Damon's seductively sexy voice.

Matt tried to grab his shirt when Damon pushed him away.

"What's your problem dude" Matt said in an annoyed voice trying to cover up the pain he felt as he was being rejected.

I'm dangerous Matt, you need to stay away"

With those words Damon vamp speed out the house and to his car and away he went.

As his car sped off into the distance Matt just laid there on the couch wondering if he will ever feel wanted by someone.


	3. Trusting You

Author's note: I know Matt is a Debby Downer, but things will get better… I think, I haven't made up my mind. I hope you are enjoying this fic. Please review PLEASEEE. Do you like it, do you hate it. I want to know. Probably not much slash this chapter.

This chapter take place in TVD S3 EP14 the Mikaelson' family ball.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

* * *

Four week later

A knock came at Matt's door

"Hey man let me in" Tyler plead.

Matt grunted and looked at his phone in disbelief.

"Dude its 6 am on a Saturday what do u want?" Matt said a little groggy.

"Come for a run with me"

"No! Need sleep" Matt said as he turned back over and closed his eyes.

Tyler sighed and opened the door with the spare key Matt gave him.

"Dude you've been moping around for about a month what's going on?"

Matt tried to ignore him, but Tyler kept at it. He continued to badger him about his behavior and attitude this past month and told him he wouldn't stop until he spoke to him. Matt gave a cry of defeat and sat up.

"I've just been a little down that's all" Matt tried to force a smile but Tyler saw right through it.

"Look you're my best friend and you can tell me anything you know that right"

Matt nodded but kept from giving eye contact. Tyler could always tell if he was lying by looking into his eyes.

"Is it that Rebekah girl? I thought you guys were going great after that date you went on"

Matt look at him with a stunned face. "So nobody told you"

"Told me what" Tyler said a little annoyed about being out the loop.

"Rebekah is an original. Elena put her on ice, so I haven't been seeing her in a while"

"Wow, ok, I didn't know that" Tyler said trying to digest this information.

"But even before her, you were feeling more down than usual" Tyler said trying to uncover the mystery that is Mathew Donovan.

Then, Matt got up and went to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and opened his fridge.

Did u want some breakfast?"

Tyler huffed in disappointment this time realizing the change of subject.

"Look Matt, I know something has you messed up, and I just want to help. You can trust me and whenever you feel like talking about it just know I'm here" Tyler said giving a warm smile.

"Umhum" is all Matt could muster up.

"And no breakfast for your fat ass, get some shoes on where going for a 5 mile run!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyler decided to call it quits after the 2nd mile. Matt was so pathetic n his attempt to run which made Tyler laughing until tears fell down his face.

"I'm glad I can bring you such joy" Matt said trying desperately to get his breathing under control.

"Look man, it's obvious that you need help in more ways than one" Tyler started cracking up again.

Matt rolled his eyes and continued walking. When Tyler finished his laugh marathon, he caught up to him and they decided to make a pit stop at the Grill. Matt was in no condition to walk home after that embarrassing run.

As soon as they walked in, they immediately caught the attention of Caroline.

"Tyler! Matt! Over here!" She yelled as she waved her hand frantically in the air.

She was sitting with Elena who seem to be bothered by something, but he figured it was girl stuff.

"Hey babe" Tyler said to Caroline has he place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning fellas" she replied back.

"What are you guys doing up this early" Elena asked in an attempt to forget whatever was bothering her.

"Went out for a run... or at least one of us did, right Matt" Tyler once again laughed has he replayed the memory of Matt's failure earlier.

Just then Rebekah came in and immediately glared at Elena. She came up to the table and turned her attention to Matt.

"Good morning you" Rebekah said placing a warm smile on her face trying to be cute.

"Hey Rebekah long time no see" Matt said a little nervously wondering how she got un- daggered.

"I know, I was rather… held up for a while. But now I'm free" she said as she glanced at Elena giving her a menacing smile.

"Look my mother is throwing a ball tonight and I will be honored if you were the one to escort me". She handed him the invitation and he accepted it.

"It will be my pleasure" Matt replied giving her a hearty smile.

"Great it's a date! See you later Matty"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening

As Matt drove to the address flawlessly printed on his invitation, feelings of fear and anxiety over whelmed him. He did not know how a party planned by vampires was going to turn out, but he was already committed to it.

As he parked his truck behind a tree he stepped out and every feeling of dread was replace by awe. Everywhere he looked, he saw how wonderfully decorated the house was. Everybody was in there beautiful party gowns and there was just good positivity in the air. Or it was until he saw Damon walk towards him.

"What are you doing here" Damon said through a forced smile as people walked around him.

"And hello to you to. Dick." Matt gave him a look of disbelief as he tried to walk past him, but Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Look I'm sorry" Damon said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry does not explain what you did… or avoiding me this past month. There was a devastated look on Matt's face that was absolutely heart breaking. Damon didn't realize until then what a complete ass he has been.

"I know, I know, things have been pretty… hectic. We don't know what these Originals are planning and now there recently resurrected witch of a mother has joined their little club. I don't trust them or this party. You should leave while you can still can." Damon didn't notice he was running his fingers thought Matt's hair. Something he missed so much.

"I'm here on a date with Rebekah, a person who does push me away!" Damon immediately stopped playing with Matt's hair and took a step back from him.

"Well she might push her fangs into your neck if you make one false move. She along with the rest of her family are dangerous and can't be trusted" Damon pleaded with Matt.

"Oh ok, I guess like you". There was a brief moment of silence as both boys digested what had been said. "Whatever Damon, I'm going in whether you like it or not" Matt said as he started to walk away.

"Please Matt, I'm begging you" Damon put up his hands like he was making a prayer. "Just listen to me and go home, I promise I'll come by tonight and explain everything to you, but now you need to go!"

Just as Matt opened his mouth to contest, Rebekah was standing at the door calling his name.

"Matty, over here" Rebekah called with an overly excited grind plastered on her flawless face.

"What did she just call you" Damon said through clenched teeth obviously not amused by her using the nickname he gave to matt during one there intimate moments.

Matt just rolled his eyes at him and walked towards his date

"You look absolutely stunning…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Klaus announced it was time for the waltz, Damon rush over to where Matt's sent was. He thought that Matt made his point and now it was time for him to leave. He couldn't stop Elena from visiting Esther if he was constantly worried about Matt's safety.

Just as soon as Matt came into his view, Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You're letting your feeling get in the way" Elena said not wasting any time.

"What are you talking about" Damon said nervously, thinking that his secret was out.

"You are letting your feelings for me cloud your judgment. I need to see Esther". Damon let out a sigh of relief. Elena continued unaware of Damon's action. "She might still be on our side, she can help us kill Klaus and I can get my life back".

Damon had lost all romantic feeling for Elena and the kiss hey shared at the motel a while ago confirmed it. "I don't want you to get hurt …"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence he saw Matt. He dance flawlessly and the suite he was wearing really complimented his body. The light from the chandelier was radiating off of him making him stand out among all the others. He was absolutely breath taking. And when he heard Matt let out a hearty laugh and flashed those pearly whites, his heart skipped a beat. It was then he knew what a mistake he made by leaving him a month ago. But all those warm feelings were replaced by hate and jealousy as he saw Matt's dreamy baby blue eyes stare at Rebekah and not at him. He started to grunt when Elena pulled him out of his little world.

"Hey, Damon, what's going on? Why are you staring at Rebekah? We do not need to draw attention to ourselves".

"Yeah, you're right, my bad" Damon gave a warm smile as they continued the waltz.

When the dance was over and the other couples were leaving the dance floor, Elena took Damon's hand and led him to a room away from the crowd. As they stepped in the room they were meet by Stefan who had a wicked grin on his face.

"What is this?" Damon asked in a shocked tone.

"I need to see what Esther wants." Is all Elena said.

And before Damon could react Stefan vamp speed over to him put him a head lock and broke his neck. Darkness following that.

When Damon came too, he saw Stefan who still had that same wicked grin on his face.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Damon said, fury written all over his face.

"No, I did what needed to be done. And look" Stefan pointed out the window to a happy Elena talking to Elijah. "She's safe and nothing happened to her…" Damon absorbed the information and just stared at her just to make sure what he seeing was true

"The real concern, Damon, is you"

Damon brought his attention to Stefan "And what could you possible mean by that baby brother" Damon gave a smirk trying to cover up the worry that was slowly consuming him.

"I saw the way you looked at Matt Donovan during the dance"

Damon stood still making sure not to move a single muscle.

"The only time I saw you look at somebody which such love and admiration was for…" Stefan scratch his head in mock confusion

"Oh yeah, Katherine Pierce"

Damon changed the look on his face from blank to mad fury.

"You stay the hell out of my business Stefan" and with that, he stormed out the room.

He knew Stefan was on to him, but he couldn't care less at this moment. Matt was gone and he didn't know where he was.

Damon searched the whole house and was going to give up as he saw people starting to leave.

Just then, he heard someone call Matt's name.

8888888

Just as Matt was about to walk out the house, he heard someone whisper his name.

He went out to the balcony and stuck his neck out around the corner.

As he was about to turn

"Good evening, you must be Rebekah's friend?" this mysterious person let out a hand and a warm smile

Matt returned the smile and took his hand

"Matt Donovan"

"Kol Mikaelson"

Just then Kol tighten his grip on Matt's hand and preceded to break every bone as his grip turned into a great crushing force.

"Please!" Matt begged, he dropped to the floor as the pain he was enduring became too much. "Stop! Let go! Matt screamed and tears began to fall from his face when he felt the over- whelming pressure leave his hand and opened his eyes to Kol going over the banister.

"Hey are you ok?" Damon asked has he took Matt's hand in his and brush his hair with his other.

"It hurts so bad" Matt said through clutched teeth.

Damon looked around to make sure nobody was around, bit into is hand, and push it into Matt's mouth. "Drink it, it will heal you, trust me" Damon said giving him a warm smile trying to cover up his thoughts on murdering Kol for what he did.

Matt took his hand and drank the blood and with each gulp he felt his hand going back to normal, in fact, it felt better than ever.

"Thank you" Matt said feeling eternal greatly for Damon showing up and saving him. He wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't show.

Damon smirk and said "No problem Matty" as he took his thump and wiped the blood that was lingering on Matt's lip.

Damon then smirked and gave him a look of I told you so.

"Just take me home" Matt smiled and huffed in defeat.

"Damon!" Elena yelled from the level below them. "What did you do?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damon decided to drive Matt home in his truck while Stefan took his car to drive Elena home.

As they drove, Damon filled Matt in about the Originals and his theories on what they are doing here.

After a while, Damon reached over to Matt and grabbed his hand.

"I'm really glad you're ok.

Matt blushed and readjusted himself in the passage seat of his car.

"Thanks Damon. I don't know what I would've done without you"

"Only be lost forever"

They both laughed they continued to go back and forth on playful banter, but something was still bothering Matt, Damon could tell.

"A penny for your thoughts Matty" Damon said briefly turning his attention to Matt as he gave a grin.

"Why'd you leave like that?"

Damon signed knowing full well Matt was not going to give that up. "Your blood was talking to me" Damon smirked.

"Excuse me" Matt asked not trusting his ears.

"I was so close to draining you dry the last time we were together" Damon said tying to focus on the road, ashamed that he felt that way.

"That's why you jumped to the ceiling" Matt said finally putting the puzzle together.

"And now" Matt asked uneasily, unsure of what his answer with be.

Damon just looked at Matt and continued down the road.

As they pulled up into his drive way Matt made his way to his front door and opened it. When he turned around he saw Damon just standing by the car.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Matt asked

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Look if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be inviting you in" Matt said as he stood to the side of the door way and put a hand out gesturing Damon to come in.

Damon slid past Matt and made his way to the couch.

Matt went to his bedroom and stripped himself of that monkey suit he had on.

He came out with a plain white t and some plaid pajama pants.

"Do vampires drink hot chocolate?" Matt asked as he giggled at how lame he might be sounding.

"Um yeah" Damon looked up and saw Matt's muscles and how the t wrapped itself perfectly around Matt's body to show off every bit of his perfection. Damon was beyond himself turned on by how sexy Matt look in regular clothes.

"But, but, um" Matt chuckled as Damon continued to stutter. Damon stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath "thanks but no thanks".

"Ok" Matt took a seat next to Damon and grabbed the remote.

"Maybe I should be headed home, you look comfortable and I don't want to impose"

As Damon got up to leave, Matt put the remote down and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to sound like a chick, but can you stay with me, I'm still freaking out about what went down earlier. I still don't know why he…" Damon put a finger to Matt's lips as he saw the young but starting to get worked up. When Matt started to breath normally again, Damon contemplating on staying or going when Matt grabbed his coat and pulled him back down on the couch.

He then caressed his cheek and moved in a little closer. Damon took a deep breath and let Matt's delicious sent consume all his senses. He felt an over whelming hunger take over him.

His fangs popped out and his eyes went all black vamp like.

He quickly turned away not wanting Matt to see the monster he really was.

"Matt don't tempt me, I don't know if I can control myself"

Matt took his chin and faced him back towards him.

"Just relax Damon, breathe through it. I know you won't hurt me." Matt place his thumb right under Damon's eyes to where those black veins show. You're not dangerous to me.

With those words and that beautiful warming smile only Matt could give, Damon's eyes went back to those beautiful blue orbs Matt loves and his fangs retreated back into his mouth.

"It isn't wise to test a vampire like that Matt" Damon smirk when he finally got his hunger under control.

Matt chuckled and began to caress his chin again this time slightly licking his lips showing Damon he wanted to kiss.

Damon smirked and Matt went in and firmly placed his lips on Damon's. Those amazing fireworks were there just like the last time. Matt and Damon kissed hungrily and clawed at each other like they haven't seen each other for ages.

This time Matt took the initiative of getting on Damon's lap and began to straddle him as he let Damon's tongue enter his mouth for another intimate dance.

Just as Matt pulled away to catch his breath, he kissed down Damon's neck making him moan in pleasure. "Yes Matty, just like that" Damon said with his voice full of lust and passion.

Things were getting heated pretty fast and all the clothes Damon had on was only getting in the way.

As Damon was kissing along Matt's jaw line, Matt turned his attention to his suite jacket forcing it off him. He then re-positioned himself so that he was looking face to face with him. Damon captured his lips in another mind blowing kiss. But Matt was on a mission. Matt moved his hands down Damon's shoulder and onto his tie. He loosened it and felt the silk like cloth fall to the ground.

"Somebody moving fast" Damon said as he smiled against Matt's lips

"Or not fast enough"

Damon could not ignore the fact of there being two hard cocks rubbing against each other in hopes of coming out to play to. But he wasn't sure if Matt was ready.

Just as he felt Matt move off his lap a little so that his hand can travel down south, his phone began to ring.

"Ignore it" Matt said trying desperately to get Damon's pants undone, but Damon took his hands in his.

"Somebody might be trying to get a hold of you Matty"

Matt huffed loudly as he stalked toward his cell phone.

"Don't. Go. Anywhere." Matt instructed before he answer the phone

"Hello… hey Ty… yeah I know, crazy party… yeah bro, I'm fine"

As Matt con his conversation, Damon wanted to gather his belongings, but it seems like Matt purposely flung them around the room.

He gave a smirk as Matt was concluding his conversation

"…Alright man see you on Monday" Matt signed as he put the phone on silent.

"He was just checking up on me" Matt said wanting to clarify what that was.

"Now where were we?" Matt asked seductively.

"You should be getting some rest" Damon said grabbing his tie of the floor and placing it in his coat pocket.

"Or…" Matt walked towards Damon pushed him back down on the couch and grinded on him like before. "We can go back to what we were doing."

Damon giggle as he easy lifted the quarterback off of him and placed him on the couch next to him.

"Or my young Matty, we can talk"

Matt gave a sigh of defeat. He can't very well challenge a vampire who is able to lift him up without even thinking about it.

"Ok Damon Salvatore, what would you like to talk about"

"Everything" Matt giggled "Like your friend Tyler, tell me about him"

Matt started to talk about Tyler which led into a whole conversation about his life, his dreams, and his goals. They talked for hours and Damon was in complete happiness as he basically got a PhD in everything Mathew Donovan.

They soon fell asleep, Damon lying down with Matt snuggled on top safely in his arms.


	4. I Don't Want Any Trouble

Author's note: welcome back! Thank you all for reading my work, I really appreciate it. Please review. I want to know what you thinking. Plot twist! Little slash, but trust me hunty, when it happens, you will be blown away.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. But if I did, there would be a no shirt policy for all those gorgeous men.

Sunday

Matt started to stir and when he came to, he realized that he was no longer on the couch, but in his bed. He also noticed that Damon still had him in a loving embraces.

" _I can't believe he didn't leave… and was able to move us without waking me_ " Matt thought.

Knowing that put a big goofy grin on his face. Finally, he found somebody that might actually care about him. He then noticed the dazzling vampire under him and he was still fast asleep.

He planned on taking full advantage of Damon's unconscious state. He moved ever so lightly from Damon's embrace until he was hovering right over him. He started placing gentile, faint kisses all over his face and when Damon started to stir, he quickly stopped and looked at him. He was still knew to vampires and didn't quite know how they reacted to being awaken.

Just as he was about to get from over him, Damon grabbed his hips and plastered a grin over his face

"And good morning to you quarterback" Damon said with his traditional "Damon" smirk.

Matt smiled and pressed his lips against Damon's. It was slow and sensuous. There was a passion that ran way deep and both of them could feel it. They tugged at each other like this kiss would be there last. Matt took Damon's right hand from his hip and intertwined his fingers with his own. Damon took his left hand and placed it lovingly against Matt's cheek. Matt gave it a slight peck before going to Damon's neck. He then placed kisses up to behind Damon's ear, and when he felt Damon gallop underneath him, he knew he found the jackpot. He moan in pleasure which sent chills down Matt's spine. He had never heard nothing as sexy as Damon in that moment.

"It looks like you found my one weakness" Damon said in another one of his moans.

Matt only smiled when he went back to lick, bite, and kiss all over Damon's special spot as he grinded his pelvis into his.

Just before Damon could go any further in his plans to ravish this eager young boy, a loud grumbling noise coming from Matt's stomach destroying the whole mood.

"When was the last time you ate" Damon asked coming off of his lust- filled high.

"Yesterday afternoon" Matt said, almost instinctively. Damon looked at him in disbelief.

"What" Matt questioned. "I was extremely nervous about the party"

Damon only chucked before he vamp sped from under matt and slipped on his dress shirt he placed at the foot of the bed.

"How bout you get showered and changed while I go out and get you some breakfast"

Matt only smiled and nodded at Damon's kind gestures and with that, he was out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damon was only out for a half a hour and in that time he was able to go home, take a shower, change, and get takeout from a local pancake house. Matt also took the time to get freshened up, he didn't know what the day would look like, and so he just put on some jeans and a t- shirt from one of his favorite bands.

After Damon came back and they shared a wonderful breakfast together filled with playful banter and unimportant small talk, they went to the couch to watch some TV, or that is what Damon thought.

"We need to talk" Matt said in a serious tone.

"And I thought we did all of that in the kitchen" Damon replied with a devilish grin.

Matt fidgeted with his fingers, unsure of how to ask the question lying heavily on his mind.

"What is it Matty" Damon asked starting to get worried.

"Are you… gay?"

Damon chucked.

"When you live for as long as I do, labels, such as gay and straight, fades.

"Ok, well that explains you, but what about me?" Matt asked and Damon gave him a questionable look

"What do you mean?"

Matt got up from his seat, feeling too restless to sit still.

"I mean, I like you and I like doing… things with you, but I never looked at another guy before, not even a little. And now I find myself thinking about you all the time and I think you're hot and sexy as hell. The worst part about it is that… it all feels normal to me and that is what freaks me out."

Damon took a minute to digest Matt's concerns. He was feeling the same way about him, but never took the time to think through his sudden change of heart.

Damon got up went over to where Matt was and place a delicate yet sensual kiss on him, and when he felt Matt relax he pulled away. Matt was in a lustful gaze which made Damon chuckle a little bit.

"Look buddy, I don't know why, but I don't want to question it. I'm finally happy and it looks like you are to. Let's just go with it"

Matt nodded and they went to sit on the couch, and cuddled almost instinctively.

00000000000000000000

Monday

As matt walked through the halls, he didn't even seem to notice anyone around, he was in his thoughts far, far away. He thought about his Sunday with Damon, they talked about his life, almost all of it, and Matt didn't feel scared or disgusted of Damon's past as predicted by Damon himself, but he felt ever so closer to him. As the day went on, he never grew tired of Damon's presence like he did with everyone else. He finally felt wanted and he wanted to spend every moment with Damon. Just the thought of his name makes his heart skip a beat and puts a huge grin on his face. Matt couldn't be sure or not, but this might feel like lo…

"Yo, earth to Matt!" yelled Tyler from across the hall. "Where's your head at man" he said after he gave him a "bro" punch to the shoulder and chest.

"Sorry Ty, had a lot on my mine, that's all"

"I called and texted you all of yesterday, I was starting to get worried, if you didn't show today I was going to break down your door to see what was up

"No need for that, I turned my phone of on Saturday night and just forgot to turn it back on" Matt

"Wait a minute, you had your phone turned off for the whole day and didn't notice till now. Where you with a girl man?!" Ty said giggly, finally his best friend is back in the game.

Matt groaned and turned his head, but before he could get any further, Ty grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his track.

"Whoa ho ho man, you're not getting away from me that easily. Spill! Who was it? Was is Rebekah, Brittney, that read head from English? Who man who? Tyler was beyond himself happy for his best friend.

"I didn't get laid yesterday, but believe me when I do, you will be the first to know" Matt said trying to get the kinks out of shirt after Tyler man- handled him.

Tyler was going to rebut when Caroline, Elena and Bonnie came up.

"Good morning guys", Elena said.

"Hey" they both said

When he glanced at Bonnie, he couldn't help but notice a glare on face, it was the same one she had before

"Well I should be headed to class" Matt uttered, hurrying to get away.

"Wait Matt", I'll walk you Bonnie said.

"I'll come too" Elena butted in, not wanting to be let out the loop.

"I have something I need to discuss with him in person, if you don't mind"

Elena felt hurt but she just shook her head and gave a smile, "sure guys, I'll just see you later then"

As they turned the corner to the hall

"Wow! I can't believe it"

"What Tyler" Caroline asked wanting to know some dirt.

"Matt and Bonnie are hooking up" Tyler said in a satisfied tone, happy for Matt to land him someone as hot as Bonnie.

"Shut up!" How do you know" Caroline asked in skepticism.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Tyler Elena said in irritation.

"Well the other day…

888888888888888888888888

As they walked, Bonnie pushed Matt into an empty classroom.

"Look Matt, I don't know which vampire you are hanging around, but it needs to end now, they are extremely dangerous!"

"Bonnie clam down" Matt said thinking she might implode.

"I will not stand by and watch one of my friend play with fire, they only see us as a meal"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Matt tried to look away, and he didn't like looking anybody in the eye when he lied.

"Don't even try to play that with me Matt ok, I'm a witch, and I can sense the aura of the vampire surrounding you"

"I didn't know you could so that" Matt said thinking how cool Bonnie is.

"Yeah Matt I can, and this one is more potent than anything I've ever seen. It's not even close to what Stefan and Elena have."

"And what does that mean?" Matt asked seriously.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that vampires are hazardous and not to be trusted. You need to stay away. Who are you hanging around with any way anyways? Is it Reb… the bell rang disrupting both of their thoughts. "I've got to get to class, be careful Matt, even though you and Elena broke up, I still consider you a dear friend"

And with that she was out the door and soon after Matt was right behind her.

8888888888

Elena, Tyler and Caroline moved to the hall and saw both of them come out of the empty room

"Do you believe me now" Tyler said, the girls to shocked to say anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his first period Trig class, Matt went to the bathroom to unwind from his morning. Not just because Bonnie scared him, or that he really missed Damon, but because Trigonometry was quite literally kicking his ass.

After he picked himself up and found the courage to finish the day, he waked out the bathroom, with a whole new purpose. But just as he thought about his plans for after school, Rebekah was outside waiting for him

"Hey Matty"

"Hey"

"Look I'm sorry for my brother, I don't know what came over him"

"You don't!" Matt yelled catching attention from those around him. He then stepped closer so that they could have a more private conversation.

"You don't know why your bother wanted to kill me? He came extremely close to it, if Damon didn't show, I don't know what would happen.

"I'm so sorry Matt, honest"

"I think it would be best if I stayed away from all the Mikaelson" including you.

He left her and went to his locker

"Matt you dirty dog, you!" Tyler said

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bonnie this morning" Tyler chuckled.

"We were just talking about trig"

"You don't have to lie, we saw you leave that ever so empty classroom this morning, she's a catch, very hot"

"Shut up Ty" Matt walked to his next class now even more upset than ever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt was about to start his shift at The Grill, when Kol came up to the bar.

"Look mate, I'm sorry for the party"

"Well, you can take your sorry and shove up your one thousand year old ass. Just stay the hell away from me"

Kol didn't take that tone well and hopped off his stool in a quite fury. He then grabbed Matt from over the bar and whispered roughly in his ear.

"Look you pathetic human, you're right, I'm not sorry, but Rebekah has been riding my tail to come and apologize. For some reason she fancies you and you are breaking her heart. It would be wise to forgive her or we will have another run at it. And trust me, Damon won't be there to save you. My my, you smell delectable, no wonder she's smitten with you.

With that he unrumpled Matt's shirt, patted his shoulder and walked out the shop.

Matt just stood there in shock, unable to move paralyzed by fear of what happened on Saturday, and what might happen in the future.

Honesty, Matt wasn't really angry with Rebekah, he knew she had nothing to do with her psychotic brothers, but he thought it would be the easiest way to end there relationship so that he could be with Damon. But now things just got extremely complicated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt had been so focus on work trying to forget his visit from Kol, he forgot to text Damon what time he was getting off of work today

Damon walked in. he was dressed in all black. He looked mysterious and mouth- watering at the same time. Matt couldn't help but stare at the perfection that was Damon.

"Hello" Damon said pulling Matt out of his thoughts.

"Huh" was the only thing Matt could muster up, he was entirely and inadvertently hooked on Damon.

Damon chuckled after seeing Matt's flushed face. "Are you finished yet?"

"Oh I forgot to text you, I picked up an extra hour"

"No prob, I'll just stay here and keep you company"

Matt smiled, "You can't just sit here"

"Fine, then I'll order a drink"

Just as Matt was making the drink for him, Rebekah walked in and rushed over to Matt.

"Good evening Matty, Kol told me you guys worked it out. I'm so happy you found it within yourself to forgive him. You are something quite special"

Damon growled at how flirty she was being, and for using _**his**_ nickname.

"Yeah, well I decided to let bygones be bygones"

Rebekah laughed and sat down in the stool next to Damon, not even noticing him. He didn't like that she was focusing all her attention to matt. He was _**his.**_

"How about I treat you to some ice cream. When are you getting off?"

Matt glanced at Damon who had a murderous look on his face

"I am really tired, and I have a huge Trig test in the morning, and I need to study for it"

"Well why don't I come over and help you study, I have taken it hundreds of times, Rebekah replied with a wink

Damon has had it and crushed the glass that was in his hand

"Oh my God! Damon, are you ok?" Matt averted his attention from her, knowing that he was not enjoying this conversation one bit.

After he cleaned up the glass, and whipped the blood of his hand, Matt had to think fast. He didn't want to add to Damon's fury, but he did not want to face the wrath of an Original.

"Sorry Rebekah, I'm hanging on by a thread in that class as it is, and I study best if I'm by myself. Rain check on the ice cream.

Rebekah gave a smile, she saw the hope of a relationship, and new Matt probably still needed time.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then?" Matt smiled and nodded. "Alright, see you later Matty, goodnight Damon.

"What the fuck" was all that Damon could say in the middle of his fury.

"I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to see that"

"When did Kol see you?"

"Right when I started my shift"

"What did he say for real?"

"Please Damon, I don't want to talk about it"

"Did he threaten to kill you?"

"I don't want any trouble"

"I'm going to kill him!" Matt grabbed his shoulder, but Damon was far gone to be reasoned with

"Damon, I'm scared" Matt said and the only thing to get Damon's attention.

"He's an original, and you're not. If you go against him, he will kill you. Who would protect me then? I'm scared as hell and I need you to be with me.

"I'll never leave you Matt, I swear"

Damon looked around and saw that everyone in the restaurant had left. He then reached over the bar and gave Matt and kiss.

"I won't let him hurt you ok" Damon said giving Matt a warm smile.

"Ok." Matt said finally feeling a peace after everything that went on that day

Matt could tell that nobody was going to come in, so he decided to close down a few minutes early. Damon helped him clean up so that they could get out of there sooner.

As Damon drove Matt home using his truck, he held his hand. He thought to himself how lucky he was to have found Matt, and that he couldn't be happier.

Matt started to dose off and the next thing he know he was sitting at his desk with a fresh pot of coffee filling the air.

"What is all of this? Matt asked confused as he saw Damon holding his text book.

"I heard there was a Trig test in the morning. So we better get to it"

Matt let out a groin in disprovable, but deep down he was happy that Damon cared enough to help him.

"Come on Donavan, these Trigonometric Identities aren't going to learn itself".


	5. Foreign Territory

Author's note: Thanks for coming back, I hope you are enjoying it. Please review! Do you hate it? Do you love it? I want to know. This chapter will loosely follow TVD 3.14. Smut-y at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own

2 weeks later

Matt has completely fallen prey to the charms of Damon Salvatore, and he couldn't be happier about it. Ever since the night Damon helped him cram for that Trig test, they have been inseparable. They bring so much enjoyment to each other's lives, something that neither on7e has ever had with anyone else. To Matt, Damon is perfect in every conceivable way, expect when he's acting like a complete dick. But even then, Damon can talk his way out of it and make everything perfect again.

The only time Matt was miserable was when he didn't see him. It's like his whole being started to crave Damon when he's been away more than a few hours. He couldn't quite explain it, but he is sure Damon feels it to.

As he sat in the never ending Philosophy lecture, waiting anxiously for the last bell to ring, he felt himself think about his boyfriend. Wow, it's kind of weird and they haven't really discussed it yet, but Matt really wanted Damon to be his boyfriend. He would replay all the warm feelings and funny memories he shared with him. He would then think about their more intimate moments and how Damon would put an end to things before they, more specially his hands, got too far. Man how he hated that, but he would respect Damon's wishes. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it almost feels like lo-

"Hey Matt" Rebekah whisper giving up on listening to the lecture.

"Oh hey Rebekah" Matt said in a fluster trying to get his mind out of what Damon calls dreamland.

"When are we getting that ice cream, it's not polite to keep a girl waiting," Rebekah was trying to stay calm and collected, but she was getting tired of waiting for Matt. She wanted him now. She wasn't sure if it was his blood or not, but she was too far in to give up now.

"I don't know Rebekah" Matt was sure that a pretty girl like Rebekah would have moved on by now, every guy in the school was partially throwing themselves to her feet.

"Come on Matty, I so do miss your company" Rebekah have him a cute pout that made him chuckled a little.

Matt, for the life of him, cold not think of an excuse. He has basically given every one in the book. He had been trying so desperately to avoid Rebekah, but she is very persistent.

"Sure" Matt said in a defeated huff, "we can go today right after school".

"Oh goody!" The bell decided to finally ring "see you later Matty" Rebekah said in a seductive voice implying she wanted more than ice cream later. She quickly grabbed her belongings and happily walked out of the classroom. She was happy to finally get a yes, but didn't want to risk the possibility of Matt changing his mind.

Just as matt got up to leave, Bonnie came and stood firmly right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing" she said giving him her prized glare.

"Going to my locker" matt said trying to walk around her but she wasn't having that.

"Don't play dumb Matt, I heard everything". She said rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

Matt gave an annoyed groin, he didn't appreciate Bonnie always criticizing him.

"Look Bonnie, she has been after me for weeks, I couldn't keep saying no. she is an Original and they always get what they want sooner or later. She just wants ice cream, if she tires and do more, I gently tell her I'm not interested" Matt gave her one of his charming smiles and she relaxed a little.

"Ok, _Matty"_ Bonnie said in a mockingly before giving out a giggle.

They both shared the laugh as they walked to his locker. As they came up to it, her expression became serious again.

Look Matt, I want you to be safe" she pulled a bottle out of her bag and placed it in his hand.

"It's vervain. If she tried to bite you, it will severely weaken her and you can make a run for it"

"Thanks Bon" as he went in to give her a hug, Tyler and Caroline walked up.

"Hey guys" Tyler said in a sly tone.

"Hey wierdo" Matt said eyeing Tyler's peculiar action. Tyler has been acting quite weird every time Bonne is around, but he didn't know why. Caroline on the other hand just glared at her.

"Hey Care, that History pop quiz was killer right?" Bonnie said trying to loosen her tough exterior.

"I guess" Caroline said in a hurry to end the conversation just as quickly as it started. She then hugged Tyler defensively as if Bonnie was on the hunt for every man.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow" Bonnie said leaving them before the atmosphere got to tense.

"What is your problem Caroline" matt asked annoyed by both her's and Tyler's attitude lately.

"Nothing" Caroline putt up both her hands as if to plea her innocence.

"It's something alright. You're acting weird… well weirder than usual" Tyler gave out a light giggle and Caroline slapped him in the shoulder making him stop dead in his tracks.

"I just think it's weird that you and bonnie are… hanging out"

Matt stopped placing things in his locker as he absorbed this information and finally understood why everyone has been acting so strange lately.

"Wait, you think me…. And bonnie-"

"Look man, it's none of our business" Tyler interrupted, he really didn't trust Caroline to keep Matt's business to herself.

"The hell it isn't" Caroline interjected. "It's not cool for you to be dating Elena's best friend, and then I hear you going out with Rebekah later"

"First of all, I'm not dating Bonnie. And second of all, I just set that up with Rebekah like 5 minutes ago, how did you even hear about that?"

"Girls talk" Caroline said in a duh tone.

"Wait… you're not dating Bonnie?" Tyler asked in disappointment

"Sorry dude, I'm not" Matt giggled at his friends sour expression, checked the clock, and grabbed his book bag before closing his locker. "As much as I would love to finish this chat, I'm going to be late for my date."

Matt then rushed off to his car to which Rebekah would be waiting for him. He wanted there to be no problems on this date. He really didn't want another visit from Kol or Damon going on a suicide mission to save him. He just had to play it cool and hope that Rebekah would lose interest.

8888888888888888888888888888

After matt drove them to the ice cream bar. They got their orders and slipped into a comfy booth away from the population. Rebekah was having him in tears with all the jokes she had. He didn't know how funny she could be until now, but Matt could only see her as a good friend nothing more. Then soon the conversation got serious.

"So Matt, how many girlfriends have you had?"

Matt nearly choked on his second serving of Oreo ice cream.

"Excuse me" Matt gave out at nervous chuckle hoping he didn't hear her correctly.

"Come on Matty, tell me how many girlfriends you've had"

Matt didn't want to start any drama "Two, Elena and Caroline"

Rebekah let out a load laugh, "That's it!"

"Well yeah, what did you expect?"

"I would think that Matt Donovan: star quarterback, dreamy baby blue, and sex on a sick would have had many girls to choose from"

"Well I'm just not that type of guy"

"And that's what I like about you" Rebekah leaned in a little closer.

"And I really like you a lot she placed her hand on his upper thigh and he scooted over

"Look Rebekah, I'm sorry" He removed her hand and moved over to replace the distance that was lost.

"What is it Matt" Rebekah expression got really dark really fast

"Don't get mad, I just want to be friends" Matt tried to give her a charming smile, but she saw right past it.

"Well I want more" she said scooting closer to him grabbed his hand forcefully, and he felt all 1000 years of her force crippling him.

He then remember the vervain he took right before he got in the car and was grateful because he didn't know how far she was going to go. And there wouldn't much he could do to stop her. He then knocked over his ice cream making Rebekah let go.

"Oh wow, let me clean that up" Matt quickly got up from the table.

He went to the bathroom. He was trapped. He was scared. And he was pretty sure Rebekah was going to kill him.

He needed a plan.

He quickly pulled out his phone, but who can he call? Then it finally hit him.

Matt made sure to have a hand full of napkins as he returned to their booth. But as soon as he went to clean up the mess, Rebekah grabbed him again threw him back in the booth and looked at him straight in the eye.

He noticed her pupils dilate singling to him that she was trying to compel him.

"Now Matt, I don't know why you are playing hard to get, but I'm bored playing this game. You smell absolutely divine"

She then looked around so see if anybody was coming.

"Now, it's time to taste" with those words, her face went full on vampire mode, she pulled matt's head back to expose his neck but before she had a chance to bite down Stefan came to join them.

"Let him go Rebekah"

Matt didn't move, he was too scared out of his mind.

"How about we enjoy him together, do you smell him. He's so mouth- watering I can hardly contain myself." Rebekah was about to dive in when Stefan interjected.

"I don't think Klaus will like hearing about you feeding on one of Bonnie's close friends. She does have a temper and an arsenal of powerful witch ancestors to back her up."

Rebekah contemplated for a brief moment of her options. She really wanted to taste Matt, his blood was almost calling her. But, she had to play it cool. "Ok, you made your point."

She look Matt in the eye again and dilated her pupils "look Matty, you had a wonderful time on our date. But you will forget this last encounter we had, do you understand"

"I understand", Matt repeated still in shock about what almost just happened.

"Now give me a kiss good night"

Matt looked at her for a second before closing his eyes and leaning in ever so slowly.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It was disgusting. Her hands roam all over his face and hair as if to claim her territory. She then brushed her tongue against his upper lip wanting to gain entrance. He didn't at first, but quickly opened it as he felt her groin in frustration and get a little rougher with the kiss.

It felt like it went on for hours and Matt wanted it so desperately to end. He just sat there, still and unmoving. But as he felt her roaming hands head south, his eyes shot opened and he gave a pleading look to Stefan.

"Ok, that's enough. You don't want to get yourself crazed over his scent"

She pulled away and gave a murderous look to Stefan.

"Until tomorrow" Mathew Donavan

She then collected her coat and purse and walked out of the shop.

Matt was absolutely livid.

He roughly wiped the lingering feeing of her lips from his face.

He was so mad, he started to see red.

Stefan scooted over to him and place his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey man calm down"

"Did you see what that bitch just did, I could kill her!"

Matt was almost in tears, he actually felt like he had cheated on Damon and wanted to throw up

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Don't think about it. It's over"

"Yeah, until the next time. I wish she would just leave me alone, what does she want from me?"

"Your blood"

"Can't she can get that from anybody?"

"But yours Matt… you smell better than any human I ever met. Vampires are predators, and when they find a prey worry of a hunt, they don't usually stop.

Matt just looked at him with utter awe "are you serious, she won't stop until she eats me, unbelievable!"

Stefan just sat there and eyed his fingers, Matt could tell he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out Stefan"

"Has Damon fed from you?"

Matt look at him nervously, did Damon tell him about their relationship? "No, he hasn't, why do you ask?"

"At the Mikaelson ball, I saw the way he looked at you all night. He only had that look for one person… Katherine Pierce. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Stefan made sure Matt got home ok, Matt sat in his living room and digested all of what Stefan told him. Their encounter with Katherine, and how she played Damon. How Damon hasn't found anybody that was worth his time… until now. How he confronted Damon at the ball about his longing looks towards Matt and how he asked if he was in love with him. As figured, Damon didn't respond, but Stefan told him he could tell that his brother was in love. He then told him how dangerous, narcissistic, and immoral Damon is, but Matt disregarded that. He trusted Damon with his life. Matt could feel the difference Damon was making on his life and it felt like lo-

There knock on the door.

Matt checked the time on his phone, it was half past midnight, who could be here so late.

"Who is it" Matt asked to scared to go up to the door.

"The mailman, who do you think?" Matt could tell it was Damon by that lovely mocking tone. He nearly leaped to the door and opened it with the same enthusiasm.

"Hey you" Matt said with a goofy grin.

"Hey Matty, I missed you"

"What have you been doing all day?"

Damon ignore that question and went to go grab the remote

What did you do Damon matt said in a tired tone

"We killed an Original"

Matt's heart sunk in his chest at those words "You did what"

"Well, Stefan was supposed to do it, but he went MIA, so I killed the eldest one, Finn"

"Oh my God" Matt could believe his ears

"Since the mother witch linked all the originals together, they all die"

Matt couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be rid of Rebekah and Kol. Then all his worries washed away as he smelled Damon's delicious sent. Manly mixed with a hint of cologne

He grabbed Damon's head and brought him into a kiss. In that moment Matt felt absolute bliss. He couldn't be happier than what he is right now.

He broke away from there passionate kiss when a thought occurred to him.

"I'm ready"

"What?" Damon asked unsure to what matt was saying.

"I'm ready… to have sex with you Damon. We have waited long enough" Matt said with that goofy grin

"Are you sure"

Matt placed his lips back on Damon's with his obvious answer of yes.

Matt took off his shirt and Damon ran his hands all over Matt's perfect chest. He loved the warmth he provided. He then took his finger and sensually rubbed his nipple which made Matt moan in pleasure. Matt started to kiss behind Damon ear until he reach his spot. When he got there, he started biting and blowing on his which made Damon holler in unwavering desire.

Damon couldn't take any more, he vamp speed his shirt and both of their pants off. He placed Matt on his back and got on top of him to straddle his middle.

Matt looked up and saw Damon for the stunning god he is.

"God your beautiful" Matt said sending shivers down Damon's back which made him grind on Matt's mid-section

Matt let out a moan of pleasure and bucked his hips up to grind on Damon's behind.

Damon started to kiss down matt's neck stopping frequently to give more attention to areas he felt needed it.

He kissed all the way down to his chest and licked is stomach in between his rock hard abs.

"Oh yes Damon, I love it" Matt moan lovingly.

Damon kissed down to his underwear and saw Matt's girth trying to break free

"Please Damon, I can't wait much longer"

Matt's words sent shivers down Damon's spin. He never felt this wanted by anybody ever before. "Oh Matty, I like it when you beg like that"

Damon started to pump Matt's cock through his underwear only to tease him

"Stop toying with me Damon"

Damon smiled as he slowly raised the waist band off of him and pulled it down. Matt let out a moan of pleasure as he finally got relief from the tight condiment.

Damon stared at Matt's long throbbing cock and was utterly mesmerized. "It's a beauty Matty, we are going to have some fun" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

He took Matt's cock in his hand and pumped it slowly at first but then he picked up the pace. He looked up at matt, he saw ecstasy overcome Matt's being. Without another thought he place his lips around his cock.

Matt eyes widened from the change of the hot friction of Damon's hand to the cold abyss of his mouth.

"Oh yeah Damon, oh yeah… I.. I'm gonna cum soon"

Damon took his mouth off his cock and went back up to claim his lips again.

Matt instantly wrapped his legs around Damon and with that felt Damon's large hard cock brush against his ass

Damon stated humping Matt who was leaving love marks all over his shoulder and clawing at his back in pure ecstasy.

Damon let go of Matt and got on his back

"Come here you sex quarterback"

Matt giggled as he hopped on Damon

He started kissing down Damon's stomach, but when he got to the crotch, he didn't quite know what to do. This was foreign territory and started to feel butterflies in his stomach. But he looked back up at Damon who was giving him an encouraging smile. With that, he went back down to conquer his fears.

He first inhaled Damon's sent and was lost for words at how good it smelled.

He took his boxers off and stared at the long hard pipe.

He grabbed it and gave a few hesitant pumps to it, but then he started putting some more feeling into it as he heard the moans that came out of Damon which turned him on more than anything.

He then moved his lips closer to it and licked the head experimentally. After a while, he licked all the way own the shaft before coming back up and placing his whole mouth around the head.

He went down a little and felt Damon buckle underneath him

"God Matty, it feels so good"

Matt hummed which sent a sexual frenzy throughout Damon's body.

"I just love the way you suck my cock, keep going"

Matt kept working his mouth up and down Damon's cock until he pulled him up to capture his mouth in another passion filled kiss.

He then felt Damon vamp speed from under him. He pick Matt up bridal style and took them to the bedroom.

After Damon tossed him on the bed, Matt crawled to the center waiting for Damon to ravish him again.

As he waited for Damon to come in the bed, matt heard a snap.

He looked up and saw Damon taking pictures on his phone.

"Pose for me Matty, you look sexy as hell"

Matt did as he was instructed and did some very provocative poses for Damon and he captured all of them.

"You got me so hot" Damon threw the phone on the table and jumped on him.

He moved down to his cock and sucked it all up

His fingers however wondered lower

"Hey!" matt said a little uncomfortable with Damon rubbing his finger against his asshole.

"You will like it, trust me"

Damon then took his index finger place it in his mouth and sucked it till it was dripping with saliva.

He then rubbed it against Matt's hole and slowly entered it into the warm suction.

Matt moaned in ecstasy as he felt Damon's finger enter him opening him up and bringing more pleasure sensations never felt before. Not before long, Damon had rubbed against something that Matt had never felt before. Matt felt a little weird at first, but when Damon rubbed it again, all confusion left and only extreme pleasure settled in. He let out a hearty moan of full exhilaration.

"Wow, what are you doing to me?"

Damon giggled at how new Matt was to sex. "I'm pressing on your love button Matty, just sit back and enjoy it"

Damon rubbed it again while plunging his cock in his mouth and matt almost lost it.

"Shit Damon, I'm going to cum" Matt was lost in all the new powerful sensations his body was going though.

"Cum for me Matty"

Matt looked Damon right in the eye and felt his heart beat more frantically. That's when Matt knew.

"I love you Damon" and with that he came. Long and hard never taking his eyes off of Damon's.

As he started to come off his high, Damon lifted his legs and raised them to his shoulders. Damon then aligned his now lubed up cock with Matt's ass.

"I love you to Matty" he captured Matt's lips, finally understanding wheat making love was. "Are you ready?"

Just before Matt could answer, Damon's emergency phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me" he got off of Matt and vamp speed to the living room to answer it.

In that moment, matt took the time to think. Was he really ready to take this next step?

Damon came back to the room with fear written across his face, something Matt had never seen before.

"We have a problem"


	6. Where You Serious

Authors note: Please Review. I want to hear your thoughts. I want to know what you think is going to happen next! The title is really how I feel about this fic. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As Matt pulled out his phone for the fifteenth time in 2 minutes to check the time, he frowned in irritation of how his evening went to hell. One minute, he's making loving to his smoking hot vampire to being in the mix of vampire drama. In a span of twenty minutes, Damon was able to get the dressed and transported them from his house to the bordering house to hear the latest problem that had occurred.

"Where is everybody" he asked Damon who was pacing back in forth in front of him looking like he saw a ghost.

"They're coming Matty. Stefan and Caroline went to go bury Sage and her little minion-"he looked up to stared at the door unbeknown to Matt using his vamp hearing "and Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, and Rick just pulled up

As they all convened in the living room to debrief, Matt couldn't help but think back to his and Damon's moment of passion. They were actually going to go _there_. _'Are you ready for this'_ lingered in his head and he gave out a sigh.

"Are you ok Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Are you? I heard what-"

"I'm fine" Bonnie interrupted.

"No it's not fine Bon- Bon. You couldn't hold out on unlinking them until I don't know. After I staked Fin!" Damon asked as if it was the end of the world.

"It wasn't her fault Damon. Don't be an asshole" Rick interjected, too tired to put up with the theatrics.

"He threated to kill Jeremey, I couldn't just stand by and let that happen"

"Well it's a good thing" Caroline jumped in, trying to stick up for Bonnie.

"What! " Damon all but shouted

"It's true" Stefan said in his usual brute voice. "After you killed Fin, Sage came back to the house and died instantly, and so did her minion"

"Why? How?" Elena asked, worry all too evident in her tone.

"Each original is the start of a vampire blood line. When you kill the source, their bloodline goes down with them. So if Bonnie didn't unlink them-" Caroline started.

"I would've wiped the entire vampire species from the face to Earth" Damon completed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the meeting came to end, all of Matt's fears came back to life. Kol and Rebekah are still alive. More importantly, they will want to seek vengeance on Damon. That he is sure of.

Matt wondered away from the crowd in the living room, and wondered into a study that was connected to it. He finally had to chance to take it all in. and he appreciated the privacy this room gave to him. A couple of minutes later, Damon walked in.

"Hey buddy, come here" Damon said pulling Matt into a hug and out of his thoughts.

"It's going to be ok" Damon tried to comfort Matt.

"You just pissed off a bunch of Originals royally, how is it going to be ok?"

"Hey Matt, how was your date with-"Bonnie walked in, but the sight of Damon holding Matt in a loving embrace stopped her dead in her track.

"What the-"Bonnie started but was cut off by her own thoughts. Damon pulled out of the embrace to look at Matt.

"What date? You were on a date?" Damon started to interrogate.

Just then Tyler, Stefan, Caroline and Elena walked in.

"Leave it alone Damon" Stefan implored in his usual tone. "Let's not do this right now"

"Stay out of it baby brother" Damon said giving a murderous look.

"What's your problem man, why do you even care" Tyler asked wanting to stick up for his best friend.

"He's dating Bonnie" Elena said wanting to end the suspense. They've been through enough for one day.

"What?!"Bonnie and Damon yelped in unison.

"No I'm not" Matt intervened. "I'm not dating her, I never have" Matt said mainly to Damon, but keeping everybody in his line of sight. "And don't we have more pressing matters at hand. I mean hello! We have fuming Originals on the loose-"

"Never mind that" Damon interrupted. He wasn't letting this go so easily, he can't even bare to think of somebody being interested in Matt. He knew Matt was very attractive and could get the attention of mostly everybody, but he was _**is**_.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Damon continued, "who where you on a date with?"

"Damon plea-"

"Just. Tell. Me!" Damon spat out, wearing out the rest of his patience.

"Rebekah" Matty stated. He remembered how angry Damon could get and didn't want that directed towards him.

"Damon's face turned deadly in less than an instance. Not that any name he said would be ok, but he knew how much she wanted him and that Matt got threaten by her brother. He was even more upset that Matt never told him, and if bonnie didn't open her big mouth, he probably never would.

He was seeing red.

"I'm going to kill her." He then vamp speed to the door, but before he was able to open it, Stefan vamp speed to him and put him in a tight bear hug.

"I can't let you do that. One, they're probably ready for us. And two, we don't know who stated our line."

Damon calmed down a little, but not enough to talk to anyone. He simply just vamp speed to his room.

"That was weird" Tyler said breaking the silence that awkwardly fill the room.

"Shut up!" Bonnie and Matt said in union.

After a few minutes of waiting around, Matt saw that everybody was deep in their own little conversations. He hoped that he had given enough time for Damon to calm down. He quietly went up the stairs in search of his vampire.

* * *

Tyler, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all sat together and talked in whisper tones while Stefan was walking Rick to his car. They were hell bent on discovering this mystery women Matt was seeing.

"So he's not seeing you Bonnie, and he told you that he has been avoiding Rebekah for weeks" Caroline said trying to get everyone on the same page in this dilemma.

"Correct, but that all he told me."

"Well, I remember a few weeks ago, he was didn't answer his phone for a whole weekend, when I questioned him about it, he didn't object to being with somebody."

"And that somebody is a vampire" Bonnie interjected.

"How do you know?" Elena asked

"I can always sense when a human is involved romantically with a supernatural. And he is sending off some major waves." Bonnie said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"But the only girl vampires we know in this town are Rebekah and well… Caroline.

All eyes fell on her.

"Come on guys, is this even a question?" Caroline asked in a mocking tone.

"Your right babe, we know it can't be you" Tyler kissed her cheek, feeing like an absolute dick for even entertaining the idea.

They all feel silent, baffled by this giant road block that came on their path. But then Elena got a crazy idea.

"What if the vampire isn't a… girl?" Elena questioned

They all fell silent once more to consider it. Tyler began to chuckle.

"Wait, are you going to tell me that my best friend in the whole world might be… _gay_ and I didn't know about it. Impossible." Tyler said completely pushing that idea away.

"Come on Ty, think about it. If Bonnie says it's a vampire, and the only two girl vampires have nothing to do with it, then we have to…consider the possibilities." Elena said hoping she worded her thoughts the right way.

"Fine, but the only males are the Mikaelson, Stefan and Damon" He rebutted.

"Well we can count Stefan out" Elena wanted to put that out in the open as soon as possible

A light flicked in Caroline's head when she finally put all together. "I don't think the Mikaelsons and Matt hang around in the same circles.

Bonnie and Elena immediately got was Caroline was trying to say, but Tyler was having a difficult time wrapping his head around it.

"Before you guys came in, they were hugging, and not in a friendly type of way if you get what I'm saying." Bonnie brought up. "I completely forgot about that."

"And he was livid after finding out he went on a date" Caroline added on.

"But come on guys. Damon is the straightest guy here." Tyler declared as if it was a law making the ladies nod their heads in agreement. But just then Stefan walked in.

"When vampires live for a long amount of years, ridged lines of sexual orientation fade away, and everything kind of blurs together.

"I still don't believe it" Tyler said stubbornly

"During the waltz at the Mikaelson ball, I saw Damon staring at Matt the whole time and when I questioned him about it, he didn't deny his love for him.

"And Damon drove him home that night, and nobody heard from neither of them that whole weekend" Tyler said finally convinced.

* * *

As Matt came to the top of the stair case, he stop to take a look at his surroundings. Although said surrounding had poor lighting, he could still see the designs on the beautiful rug. The marvelous paintings that proudly laid on the wall or the magnificent relics that stood on platforms as the hallway continued onward. He go side track by his main mission of finding Damon, but getting lost in the different cultures that was in this hallway was beyond amazing. But as he continued his journey, he came across the only room that was closed as he went to put turn the knob…

"Go away Donovan"

"Come on Damon I'm really sorry"

"Fuck your sorry"

Matt just stood there, hurt by Damon's words. He knew that Damon didn't like when he kept things from him, but Damon should know he would do anything to keep him alive. Going against the Originals will indeed insure he will end up dead.

"Look, you don't have to be a dick about it." Matt waited for a response, but when he didn't he preceded to open the door

He open the door into the most lavish place he has ever seen. Damon's room was the best thing he's seen in the house and the house was pretty amazing. It was huge, everything in there probably cost more than his whole house. From the lavish bed, to the complete vanity set. To the walk in closet to the en- suite bathroom. Matt completely fell in love with Damon's space because he could see Damon in everything he saw.

"Leave. Now." Damon spat out as he was rearranging things. Not that it was disorganized, he just wanted to keep busy in his current mood of complete fury.

"No Damon, please talk to me". Matt didn't want to make Damon more furious than he already did, but he wasn't going to take his shit either. If they were going to have a relationship, Matt needs Damon to know he's going to speak his mind.

"You lie, I forgive you, I say don't do it again, and then you do." Damon all but yelled at the blonde figure standing before him.

"I didn't lie Damon" Matt said hoping that technicalities will get him out of this mess.

"You withheld, and if your noisy friend didn't speak up, I would have never known" Damon walked past him to go into the bathroom.

"It's not like were official" matt said almost regretting the words just as quickly as they came out. There was a long silence and Matt started to kick himself for letting that slip. Damon wasn't the type of guy to be monogamous, but messing around was not the type of guy he was.

"What did you say Donovan?" Damon asked peering his head around the corner.

"It would have been easier to reject her if I were in a relationship with-"

Matt was wonderfully interrupted by a kiss. A kiss filled with so much passion, it made Matt light headed. Damon stopped the kiss, took his hand and caressed it on Matt's face and gently grabbed his chin.

"Where you serious when you said you loved me" Damon asked in a shy like tone, something Matt _never_ thought could be possible.

"Absolutely Damon, I'm completely in love with you" matt said with his loveable goofy grin which made Damon laugh.

"And I'm crazy about you to Matty. My Matty"

Matt reconnected their lips once again.

As their mouths opened and their toughs did their usual dance, their hands where roaming all over each other's bodies. Not so flustered and rushed like before, but calm and more assertive. It was like they were becoming one

Damon took Matt to the bed and sat him down. He took off his shirt and took Matt's off as well. He took Matt's hands and placed them on his chest. Matt could only stare at his wonderful body as Damon moved his hands across his chess, touching him in the most intimate of ways.

Mat then removed his hands from his chest and grabbed him by the waist. He pulled him into another loving kiss and pulled him over so that they were both laying on the bed. As they tossed and turned in a heated passion, Matt once again lost all his previous worries and let himself enjoy Damon.

"Wait, are they still down stairs? Matt asked breaking away from there heated exchange of kisses.

"No, they are all gone and you are all _mine_ "

Matt smiled at those words before he kissed Damon's perfect chest. As he worked his way back up to Damon's love spot behind his ear Damon let out a lust filled moan.

"God I love you Matty"

"What the bloody hell is this"

They both look at the door to see Rebekah staring back at them in complete and utter horror. Which turned into an expression of full and unbending wrath.

"First you kill my brother than you steal my boyfriend! You are going to die tonight"

The next thing Matt sees is a blur of Damon and Rebekah going at it, destroying everything on their path.

"Stop guys, Matt got up and causally walked towards the blur, but an unclear force knocked him away sending him flying into a wall across the room only darkness consuming him.

Damon broke away from the fight to look at his wounded lover.

"Look what you did you crazy bitch"

Damon's expression went from scared for his boyfriend to enrage by the crazy bitch.

"You Damon will pay for what you have done to my family"

"But Matt did nothing" as he went to tend to matt's unconscious state Rebekah vamp speed in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

"No Damon, all he did was break my heart into a million pieces" she then started to apply pressure to his neck and then punch a hole in his chest with the other hand "and I'm going to break you into a million pieces" with that, she dropped him, grabbed him by the neck and snapped it with all the force inside her being.

* * *

Author's note: Wow! Y is Rebekah so crazy? If you're wondering why Damon's so sensitive, it's because I want him to show this side to Matt. But let me know what you think!


	7. What Are You

Author's note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own TVD

* * *

Damon opened his eyes to find himself laying in a field. It was the field from his youth, before being a vampire. It was the only place that was quiet and the only place he could call his own. He would often go here when his brother was annoying him, or his dad was being a complete ass. But what made this place special was that it allowed him to think especially when his mom died. He loved the place more than anything.

He noticed how the sun hit his skin and brought warmth to it. Damon didn't really enjoy many things from his time as a human expect soaking up the sun in _his_ field. He sat back with a huge smile while he enjoyed his moment in absolute bliss.

"Damon" a familiar voice called. He shot up and saw the most beautiful man he had ever come across: Matt. But instead of being greeted by his usual goofy grin, Matt had an expression of utter disgust.

"Matty, what's wrong?" Damon asked, perplex by this dark attitude Matt had. There was silence and Damon just stood there waiting for his response, but when he didn't get one he in to grab his chin. But Matt stepped back with a look of murder on his face.

"What's… what's wrong Matt?"

"I can't be with you"

Damn heart dropped to his feet.

"What… Why?" Damon asked showing all the hurt emotions he felt.

"You're a murderer. A foul, evil creature who I can no longer stand to be around"

"Matt, I've change. You made me want to change"

"How can I trust someone like you Damon? All you brought was heartache and destruction ever since you stepped foot back in this town.

"Matt please-"

"Save it. You make me sick" As Matt turned away to leave, Damon grabbed his arm to stop him from walking out of his life. He needed to come up with something quick if he didn't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"Look Matt we can work through this. Just… don't throw this… _us_ away. I love you and you love me"

"I don't love you Damon. I hate you and everything that you are. You make me-"

Damon stopped Matt's thought by grabbing him by the neck.

"Matt, please we can- Damon was cut off by the mouthwatering aroma that was Matt's blood. Only this time, Damon couldn't control himself. He saw Matt's vain in his neck thump to the rhythm of his heart beat and that noise consumed all of Damon's senses. He was lost and didn't want to be found.

He bit into him with all the force that was in him and drained him dried.

When he came off his high of Matt's enchanting blood, he saw what was left of the blonde beauty. He had the life drained out of him. His sparking baby blues' no longer shine and the lovely pink luster that went over his lips no longer was there. Damon's worst fear had just came to life.

He dropped down to his side and grabbed his lifeless body.

"Matt please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Damon began to cry, no sob at the mess he had made

His state of consciousness sifted to his current location. He was standing in a large ball room with his hand up above his head, bounded by bear traps. The blood from his hands where oozing down his arms. As his vision came into focus, he saw a silhouette of a women peering from behind one of the columns. He immediately remember the events of last night and knew what had just happened to him.

"That was a low blow" Damon shouted weakly and sneering from the pain.

"You ought to know what you will eventually bring Matt you know being the heartless cruel monster that you are. How does it feel Damon, having your heart fondled with and throw away like it was trash" Rebekah came from behind the column and marched right up to Damon with a large butcher knife in her hand.

"Give me a break bitch, Matt never wanted you and he would never love you. No one will, you're too busy changing men that don't want you. Looks like you have some unresolved daddy issues" Damon gave her one of his infamous smirks

Her expression turned deadly as she took the knife and rammed it into Damon's stomach. He let out a quite yelped trying to stay strong as long as possible.

"Like you're any better. Katherine didn't want you, then you went for her little bitch of a doppelgänger and she rejected you. You're the definition of pathetic Damon." She then twisted the knife which made Damon scream in pure agony. "All you bring is death and destruction where ever you go and Matt's too dumb to realize it."

Before she walked away, Rebekah yanked the knife out of Damon making his knees give out, but instead of dropping to the floor, the force of his weight made the bear traps dig deeper into his hand until it reached the bone. Damon yelled in agonizing pain which made Rebekah giggle.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to drive a stake through your heart life I did to your brother's and how fun that was.

Those words stopped Rebekah right in her tracks and she grabbed Damon's jaw and snapped it.

"Do not let his name slip from your mouth again you horrible pile of shit. You will lose your life and you will lose Matt." Rebekah said before walking away leaving Damon in a pile of bleeding mess.

"Bitch!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bitch" Matt breathe out as he drove home. He was afraid for Damon's life. He could be dead right now, but Matt decided to not go to that possibility. After Stefan and Elena brought him back from his unconsciousness, Stefan told him that she would most definitely torture him before ending his life. He didn't want that either, but that would be the lesser of two evil in this case. He was also scared that the person doing said torturing was Rebekah. She is crazy, and the fact the person who killed brother is the same person who took the only guy she liked does not make things any easier for her.

Matt grew tired of being in his own head. Stefan said that he couldn't get involve, but how can he stand back and watch the man hat he loves get torn to shreds. He picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's number. It was only a few rings before she picked up.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Bon, where are you?"

"And a good morning to you to Matt" she said with a giggle.

"Rebekah took Damon last night and I need your help to get him"

Matt, I can't do that. After what happened with Klaus, I shouldn't get involved with that family again"

"Please Bonnie I… I…" Matt struggled for a while, not wanting to tell her the whole truth.

"It's ok Matt, you can tell me"

"I love him"

There was a huge silence before Bonnie sighed heavily "ok, I'll help. I'm at home, be here in a half an hour.

8888888888

"So what's the plan" Matt said not wanting to beat around the bush as he sat on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie exhaled heavily as she took a seat right beside him. "Matt, I still don't see how I can help. Haven't I caused enough headache?"

Matt grunted in misery and laid flat on the bed." Bonnie we have to try something. Damon will die if we don't."

They both sat there in silence, contemplation many ideas on how to get Damon back.

"Can't you cast a spell on her, she did get a little flustered when Stefan mentioned you"

"When was that?"

"From our date… it's a long story. She didn't drink my blood- my blood!"

Matt stood up in awe at his revelation. But Bonnie still sat in confusion.

"What about your blood"

"I don't know what it is Bonnie, but it makes these vampires go crazy"

With that Matt texted Stefan to come over Bonnie's house. He might have come up with something that could get Damon back.

* * *

After Stefan came over and discuss strategies to get Damon back, they finally settled on a plan after about an hour of going back and forth. Stefan and Matt drove up to the mansion with a simple plan, trade the eight stakes, and if it comes to it, Matt's blood for Damon's freedom

"Come on Rebekah, you're making a mess" Klaus said in irritation.

"Torture isn't an art dead brother it's a science" Rebekah said after carving intricate patterns in Damon's chest. He was severely weaken to the point to where his wounds would not heal as fast. Before that, she had been cutting major arteries to drain him of his vervain. But she took complete pleasure in stabbing him unnecessarily. When she grew tired of that, Rebekah would slip off his daylight ring, exposing him to the burning rays of the Sun. she would wait until his entire body was covered in 2nd degree burns before placing the ring back on. She was definitely getting her revenge and nobody was going to stop her.

"You should listen to him, he obviously has the most sense in this family" Damon said weakly, unable to really think beyond all the pain his body was going through.

Rebekah grabbed his jaw once again, but before she could break it for the 6th time, all of them looked up and listened in to what their vamp hearing had picked up.

"Who is pulling up the drive way Nick?"

"I don't-"Klaus inhaled as if he smelled the most delicious feast in his life after not eating for weeks. I don't know who that is, but they smell absolutely divine"

"No" Damon said faintly. He knew actually who that was, and what he came here to do.

A couple of seconds later Stefan walked in the door with a sack in his hand, Matt walked in closely behind. Stefan stopped at the scene of Klaus, a knife wielding Rebekah, and bloody, bound Damon. He then held up the sack to the crowd and dropped it right in front of him.

"Oh my god, Damon!" Matt started to run towards him but before he could get to close, Rebekah knocked him back making him fly back behind Stefan.

"Don't you dear" Rebekah said in rage.

"Look, we didn't come here to fight, we came to offer a trade. Damon for the only stakes that can kill you"

"No" Damon yelled draining the rest of his energy resulting in him passing out. Matt longed of him, wanting more than anything to be by his side. Rebekah saw the look of pure adoration in his eyes and that made her heart ache.

"Pathetic isn't he" Rebekah said in a mock disappointed tone "he should have least stay awake long enough to his brother fail at rescuing him"

"The only one that's pathetic is you Rebekah" Matt spat out mirroring the venom bubbling up inside of him. He wish now more than anything to run one of those stakes through her heart to make her pay for what she did to Damon.

Klaus gave a hearty laugh to their interaction. "Quite a spark this young one is proving to be. I'll listen to your proposition.

"You're not actually considering it Nick, they killed our-"

"I know what they did, sister, no need to remind me"

They all stood in silence for a little bit before Stefan spoke up again.

"Well… that was it. The stakes for Damon" Stefan said not really knowing what Klaus had up his sleeve.

"If that was it, then why bring the human" Klaus said hungrily looking at Matt.

"If he was a part of the deal, then maybe I would be more incline to listen"

"Well I don't think-"Stefan started, but Matt held up a hand to stop him.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Nothing but a mere taste of your blood"

"And you let Damon go?" Matt asked for reassurance.

"As free as a bird" Klaus said with a devilish grin.

"Deal"

Matt gave out his arm and Klaus yanked it with enthusiasm, bit down, and drank with full vigor.

"You have got to kidding me" Rebekah said in utter defeat, she then turned around to grab Damon by the face "this isn't over Damon, not by a long shot." And with that, she vamp speed out the room.

"Ok, Matt grunted in total discomfort "that's more than enough." As Klaus continued to gulp down vigorously, Matt started to feel his pulse slow down. Stefan took notice of Matt's current condition and pulled Klaus off of him.

"Magnificent, I've never tasted _anything_ like you."

Matt moved towards Damon but Klaus grabbed him again and looked him in the eye

" **What are you** _ **?**_ **"**

* * *

Author's note: I would love to hear what you guys think would happen next.


	8. No Biggy

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life had really caught up to me. I hope you like this chapter, I included a full smutt segment enjoy! And as always, review, review, review!

Disclaimer: Do not own TVD

* * *

"Calm down Matt, you'll get us in an accident" Damon said weakly.

Matt was driving way above the speed limit, but his thoughts were nowhere on the road. ' _ **What are you**_ ' ringed in his mind as he tried to wrap his head around what Klaus said. It was bad enough that he had to deal with all this supernatural shit, but to top it all off, he might be one too. Vampires were getting off to his blood and that almost gave him a panic attack.

"Matt, seriously I need you to chill" Damon said more firmly.

"I can't Damon, you heard what Rebekah said. I need to get you safe"

Matt's diverted his attention from his possible supernatural dilemma and turned it to his protectiveness of Damon. He had never seen a more gruesome scene. It sickened him. When they finally pulled into the drive way, Matt was able to get Damon out of the car and onto his bed. He had fell unconscious again. Matt knew he need blood fast.

He took a knife from the kitchen, slit his wrist open and held it over Damon's mouth. He thought it was kind of poetic letting his essence flow out of him and onto the man he loved.

"Here buddie, drink"

After a minute or so, Damon began to stir and latch on to his wrist with as much enthusiasm as Klaus did. Matt didn't mind as much as he did with Klaus, but he still didn't like it. After a while, Matt started to feel light headed and uncomfortable.

"Ok, Damon that's enough, you don't want to kill me" Matt said jokingly.

With those words, Damon let his arm go and shot right up. He took Matt's face and his hands and brushed his cheek lovingly. Matt never felt better then when he did that.

"Never Matt, I would never hurt you." Remnants of that vision Rebekah forced into Damon's head still lingered. He could still see the lifelessness in Matt's eye after he took his life.

Damon looked away from, a shame of a possibility that could happened.

"Look, you've been through a lot today. You should just take it easy for a while" Matt said warmly, gesturing him to lay back down.

"Your right Matty" Damon gave him a smile and a light kiss on the cheek before both of them drifted off into sleep.

88888888888888888

"Matt open up"

Matt groggily woke up from his blissful nap. Waking up in Damon's arms was one of the best things he ever felt. He didn't want to go but he knew Tyler would never leave.

"Ty? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk man"

Matt glanced over to Damon who was still in deep slumber. He didn't know why Tyler was at his door, but he knew that Damon really needed to rest.

As he made his way from the bedroom to the front door, he made sure to be as quite as possible as to not wake Damon. He quietly opened the door and stepped out.

"What is it?" Matt asked gesturing him to go stand by his car, but Tyler didn't budge. When he finally looked at his face, he could see the level of fury Tyler had and began to worry.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"How could you?" Tyler all but yelled.

"Lower your voice Ty" Matt grabbed his arm and walked him away from the house.

"Why, you afraid your lover might here us?" Tyler said, forcefully pulled his arm away.

"Ty calm down I know-"

"Why didn't you tell me" Tyler interrupted. Hurt and disbelief written all over his face. He is a cold blooded killer who is probably waiting until you let your guard down to suck every last drop of blood from your veins.

"Shut up Tyler". It was Matt's turn to be pissed off now.

"Somebody has to talk some sense into you cause you are acting like a complete dumb ass" Come on Matt think!"

"I've just about had it. Leave! Now!"

As Matt turned to walk back into the house, Tyler grabbed his arm. Matt, already furious with Tyler punched him. Tyler punched him right back. And not before long the two best buddies were in an all-out brawl as if they were enemies.

Punch after punch were deliver and soon they were wrestling across the dirt, rocky road. Damon heard the commotion and swiftly got out of the bed and outside to the scene. It didn't take him long to separate the two and hold them on opposite ends of his hands

"What's gotten into you two?" Damon asked in disbelief. Matt always talked about how they were like brothers and now they were in an all-out brutal brawl.

Tyler and Matt stood there in silence, totally pissed at one another.

"You know what Matt, I came here cause I care about you, but if you want to sign your own death certificate then by all means go ahead". Tyler shook Damon's hand away from his chest and went to his car. He didn't look back as he went full speed down the road.

* * *

"What was the argument about?" Damon asked uneasily. After successfully getting Matt in the house and cleaned up, he wanted to give Matt some space in order to get his mind right. But after an hour, Damon felt he had enough time and wanted answers.

"Damon don't" Matt started to walk away but Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest. Matt wanted to fight it, but being next to Damon made his feel complete.

"I know that's your best friend Matty. So that means he is very special. I want to help"

Matt wasn't ready to talk about it. He barely knew himself had things went wrong. Then Damon caught his sight, and he was lost for words. All he could think about was Damon soft, wavy dark locks. And the sexy, strong male sent he picked up when he placed his head on Damon's shoulder.

Matt gave a tentative lick to Damon's shoulder followed by a lust-filled kiss. As he felt Damon respond to his efforts he removed his mouth from his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to think about him right now"

He leaned in and kissed Damon over powering is worries with lust. Matt grinding his hips into Damon's making them both rock hard. The grinding sensation had made Matt weak in his knees. He ripped Damon's shirt off and managed to get his belt unbuckled in his flimsy haste.

"God Damon, you make me so hot" Matt uttered in his lust-filled haze.

Damon laid him on the floor and striped him naked.

"Wow, you're beautiful"

Matt blushed as Damon captured his lips for another sensual kiss. Damon let Matt consume his every sense and before he knew it, Damon was licking Matt's chest and stomach. Every inch was met by his tongue and Matt was loving every minute of it.

"I want to taste you forever" Damon said like a little kid making a wish on his birthday.

He then went to his crotch and the deep musky manly sent threw Damon's senses into overdrive. He had never been this turned on in his life.

He quickly took Matt's cock in his mouth and gave him the blowjob of his life.

"Oh god Damon! Don't… don't stop."

He repeatedly bobbed up and down taking Matt's entire length inside of his mouth. He'd sometime stop to revel in Matt's pre-cum. It was so flavorful, Damon wanted to keep the taste forever. He then moved south and gave a loving kiss to Matt's entrance. Matt giggled at how silly that was, but Damon took that grin off if face when his tongue penetrated his warm, welcoming hole.

"Damon yes! Please! More!" Matt moan on and on worshiping Damon's name as if he were a God.

"Tell me how much you love this" Damon said teasing and probing Matt making squirm for release.

"Oh my god, this fells amazing." Damon continued to penetrate his hole with his tongue getting it all wet.

Damon took his fingers and put them in Matt's mouth.

"Make them all nice and wet for me baby". Matt did as instructed and sucked Damon's fingers as Damon gave Matt a mind blowing rim job.

After a while, Damon took his lubed fingers from Matt's mouth and placed it at his hole. He slid one finger in slowly making Matt winced in pain.

"Just breathe Matty" Damon waited a moment so that he can get use to it before sliding it in and out. He then added a second finger which made Matt howl in a mixture of pain and please as he scissored his hole. Damon was getting so hot watching Matt. Just seeing him in a state of full ecstasy almost pushed him over the edge.

"Ohhh Yeahh" Matt exclaimed when Damon finally hit his sweat spot. Damon came to kiss him as he continued to hit it, sending immense pleasure waves throughout his entire body.

Just before Matt could be sent over the edge just by Damon touching him, he pushed him off of him.

"What's wrong Matt?" Damon asked.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. I want you now."

As Matt said this, he walked over to his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I love you Damon and I want to share this with you."

Matt threw the bottle at him as he laid on his stomach waiting for some new found pleasure. After Damon lubed up his over erect cock, he went over to Matt and flipped him over.

If I'm going to make love to you for the first time, I'm going to look you in the eye"

They both smiled as Damon placed Matt's legs over his shoulders.

"I been wanting to be inside you for the longest. Are you ready?" Damon asked as he lined his cock with Matt's entrance.

"Yes Damon, I want to feel you. All of you."

Damon push the head in making Matt moan in slight pain.

"You're so big Damon"

He waited a second so that Matt could adjust. When he felt Matt was ready, he pushed his whole length in.

Matt couldn't believe what he was feeling right now. Sure he felt extreme pain from being stretched, but he felt extreme pleasure from being so close to the man he loves. They were on a whole new level of intimacy. And only he has been the only person to be inside of him.

"Are you ready Matty?"

Matt shook his head and Damn pulled is cock out a little and back in.

It felt so… so right! Matt couldn't believe how good this felt. Damon was making love to him and he couldn't get enough of it.

Damon started to move his hips in a sow grinding motion. He lifted himself off of Matt and the look on his face was pure gold. The way he moved his cock inside of Matt was magical.

As Damon continued to go in and out, he picked up speed and sent them both in a moaning frenzy.

Damon inched closer to Matt to give him a hungry kiss while caressing his thighs.

"Harder Damon, faster"

With that Damon re-positioned his cock which slammed right into his sweat spot making him see stars.

"Oh God Damon yes. Please, don't stop!"

Again and again, Damon cock slammed into Matt's sweat spot. Matt was to caught up in Damon's frenzy to realize that he hasn't been jerk off his throbbing cock.

When he went to go jerk it, Damon took both of his hands and placed it over his head.

"Damon please I neeeeeed to"

"No Matt, I want you to try something new"

"I want to come Damon"

"And you will Matt, without touching yourself"

Damon got closer to give Matt a hearty kiss. Matt couldn't believe what he was feeling. The over powering feeling of needing to cum without even pumping his cock was coming fast.

"Oh my god Matt" Damon moaned in desperation, "I need to fuck you harder"

"Do it"

And with that Damon went into vamp mode. Now it felt like Damon was continuously hitting his sweat spot without ever stopping. Matt was breathing uncontrollably. Yelling out Damon's name as he felt is orgasm come.

"Oh my god Damon. You're gonna make me cum!"

"I love it. So hot when you beg, cum baby, cum for me"

Matt released stream after stream across his chest as he blissfully looked into Damon's eyes.

Damon slowed down, but didn't stop penetrating him.

"That was beyond amazing Damon"

"It's not over yet"

With that, Damon flipped him over and grabbed his waist pounding him into the ground for some more work from his magic cock.

* * *

After about an hour of pure excitement, Damon came releasing stream after stream of cum into Matt. Matt on the other end had many orgasms in that time.

They spent the rest of that evening cuddling close to one another. But their weekend of excitement finally caught up to Matt when he passed out at a whopping 5 p.m.

It was Monday morning and Matt had to go to school as if nothing had happen. He had to where his best friend hated him and crazy original vampire wanted to eat him.

Damon drove Matt to school uttering words of encouragement. But Matt was too busy psyching himself up for what might come.

"Listen Matt, everything will be fine. And if you need to get out of there, just give me a call"

Damon stopped the car about half a block away from the school and took Matt's hands into his and kissed them.

"I love you Donovan, now go show them what you're made of."

Matt gave him his signature goofy grins which made Damon chuckle every time.

"I love you to" Matt leaned in and captured Damon's delicious lips for a loving kiss.

"See you after school."

After jumping out the car, he waved Damon goodbye and watched him drive off of campus.

As soon as that happened, Matt dropped the smile he held on his face. He still was feeling Damon from last night and the after math was nowhere as pleasant as before. But he refused to let Damon see his anguish, he would want to take it easy next time if he would allow a next time.

He had a hard time walking, but Bonnie saw him struggling and gave a helping hand.

"Hey Matt, u ok?"

"Yeah bon, just sprained my ankle. No biggy."

"Uh huh a sprain you said?" Bonnie asked with a grin on her face.

"What?" Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"I told you Matt I can sense… _things_." Bonnie said before laughing heartily.

"Shut up Bonnie, this isn't funny"

"If you see the way you look, you would think it was hysterical" Matt couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he probably looked.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Elena asked peering around the corner.

Matt and Bonnie gave each other nervous looks

"I um… I have to get to class. I'll see you guys later." Bonnie gave Elena a reassuring smile before walking away. Matt and Elena just stared at each other letting the awkward silence fill in the space between them.

"Look Matt, I know about you and Damon"

"Great" Matt huffed sarcastically. "Does everybody know?"

"Look Matt, I'm worried about you. Damon is not a good person. Don't let his charms and good looks fool you. He will kill you and not think twice about it."

"Don't give me a lecture about dating vampires. At least mine is not a ripper"

"Matt, that's not fair. He couldn't control it"

"Well, not that is any of your business, but Damon controls himself around me. He would die before hurting me. He is perfect and every conceivable way."

"I know it may seem that way now Matt, but he has had an obsession for long time."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"Damon was obsessed with Katherine then me. And now he's after my closest and dearest friend. Don't you see what he's trying to do?"

"Wow Elena, I'm glad you think you're the center of everyone's universe."

"Matt I just wanted-"

"Just go to hell Elena", Matt cut her off and stormed off into the school.

Who the hell does she think she is Matt was thinking to himself. Damon wouldn't do that to me. He said he loves me. He would never feed from me. He cares about me. He made passionate love to me. But- No! Matt, he would never.

Matt was trying so hard to push his doubts away, but they wouldn't stay down. He quickly grabbed his stuff and went off to class.

As he turned the hall, he bumped into something. Hard.

"Well hello mate" came the all to familiar cocky voice of Kol.

"No, you can't be here" Matt said scared out of his mind.

"Is that how this generation greets their elders." Kol said stepping closer to him.

"What do you want"

"Well for starters I want to kidnap you, then I want to wear your rib cage as a crown. That would come after I drained you of your delicious blood."

As Kol gave out a sinister laugh Matt took the opportunity to get up and make a run for it. But Kol was way faster and stronger.

He grabbed Matt by the neck and lifted him up in the air cutting off all circulation.

"Now, now quarterback, we can't have any of that"

Matt tried to desperately hard to claw his way out of his grip, but all his efforts were failing. The darkness was overpowering and he succumb to that to.

* * *

Notes: What do you think will happen to Matt? And what possible story line can come from what he is?


	9. Repressed Memory

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Finishing my fist year at college and was extremely busy. But i loved this story so much that i couldn't keep it hanging. Enjoy and I hope i can make many more chapters throughout the summer.

* * *

Damon stood by Matt's truck waiting for him to come out. As the minutes grew longer, be began to worry about his man. Matt has always been the first couple of kids to walk out of the school when the last bell rung. Damon thought it was kind of cute that Matt wanted to out of there and into his arms. But soon, the frenzy was over and everybody was either gone or at their after school activity.

"Where the hell is he?" Damon said nervously under his breath. He took the initiative and put one foot in front of the other and walked towards the entrance of the school. As he made it inside he turned on his vamp senses to see if he can smell Matt. Unfortunately, the smell only led him to Matt's locker.

Damon looked to see if anyone was looking before he broke into his locker and noticed that his coat and book bag was still sitting in there. Damon signed in relief. "Hopefully the quarterback got caught sleeping in class and he is in detention" Damon thought to himself smiling at how cute Matt is when he sleeps. But before he closed the locker, he caught a note with his name on it. as he went to pick it up, he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

"Damon? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena said annoyed by Damon's intrusiveness.

"Minding my own business little one" Damon said in response flashing his devilish smirk. "Shouldn't you be off cheerleading or some other ridiculously lame high school after school cliché activity?" Damon smirked at his last retort, he would remember to tell Matt that the next time he saw him. They would have a laugh riot.

"Is that why you like Matt, huh?" Elena said, pulling Damon out of his thoughts. "What is he? A nice change for you? Did Catherine and I ruin girls for you or something?"

Damon slammed the locker his patience already depleted from their short conversation. "What he is to me, Elena, is none of your damn business. My God, do you really think this is about you cause newsflash Elena it isn't?"

Elena took a step closer to Damon "when it comes to sweet lovable Matt, I don't take anything lightly. What do you want from him?"

Not that it was any of her business, but he could see where her concern came from. He was pining over a lost cause for over a century and wanted to get with her for a while. And in his hurt, he caused mass destruction that would make any sane person worry. But he loved Matt and didn't want anybody putting ideas in his head.

"Not that it any of your fucking business. But Me and Matt, that just happened. It wasn't planned nor did I think it was going to stick, but I am head over heels in love with him. And me standing here telling you this should show you how much Matt means to me.

Elena expression soften but she still wasn't fully convinced.

"Now that I have exposed myself to you, would you mind pointing me in the direction of where he is please" Damon decided being nicer would help end the conversation sooner and get to Matt quicker. Man had this boy changed the very nature of this vampire.

"Wait, I thought he was you. He hasn't been to any classes today" Elena said confused.

Damon's heart sunk to his feet when Elena said that. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!" Damon thought to himself. He then remembered the note that was left in Matt's locker. He quickly opened it again and grabbed the note that was ever so nicely written for him- wait, Matt has terrible handwriting.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _You took someone that was extremely important to me and now I have done the same to you. But trust, his death will not be as quick as my bother's. no, it will be drawn out to the fullest extent. And as he being put through hell, he will know why. He will know it is all because of you and will die hating your very existence._

 _Yours_ _Truly, Kol_

Damon's expression turned dark and before he had a chance to do anything, Stefan was by his side.

"What's going on Damon, Elena texted me and told me something was up with Matt? All Damon did was show Stefan the note.

"Oh my God Damon, don't worry. We will get him back."

* * *

Stefan decide to drive Damon back to the mansion in Matt's truck. He didn't want to leave him alone, he never seen Damon in such a state of shock, it was disturbing.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" Damon said surprising Stefan with the randomness. He must be worst than he thought

"What was that buddy?" Stefan asked not wanting to push Damon over the edge he was so clearly dangling off from.

"Matt wanted chocolate chip pancakes this morning, he was craving them" Damon said smiling at the not so distance memory. Stefan just stood there listening hoping this will take Damon out of his hopelessness state he was in.

"You see, last night was our first time, you know, doing _it_ and let me say _it_ was amazing. Better than any other person I have been with. I woke up this morning next to this amazing guy who allowed me to share this with him and all he wanted pancakes. But I said we couldn't because he had school." the smile that was holding Damon's face together fell and now unrelenting guilt, pain and anger filled its place. "Never again will I deny him anything. If I get him back, I will give him everything he wants."

Stefan then knew that this was different and that Matt was here to stay. He grabbed Damon's shoulder and hope his comfort will help. It than dawn on him that if something did happen to Matt, Damon will go over the deep end, and nothing will bring him back from that.

"Hopefully Rick and Bonnie has a plan. Bonnie texted that they have already made it to the house"

Soon after that they reach they were face to face with said guest in a matter of seconds.

"Damon before we start, you can't kill Kol" Rick pointed out.

"They took him Rick. Someone's dying tonight" Damon clapped back in response to Rick's proclamation.

"He right Damon, we need a smart plan that won't end in your death." Stefan said calmly. He needed Damon to think rationally. "Otherwise saving Matt would be for nothing."

"Ok. Fine. So what do we do?" Damon asked ready for there to be action.

* * *

Matt was sitting in a park. A very familiar park. One that he used to go to when he was young. He looked down and notice a pair of light up power ranger sneakers. He loved them. He also noticed that his man legs were replaced by those of a toddler. In fact, he noticed that he was sitting in someone's lap. As he turned around, he took in a this very masculine man, with the same blonde hair and baby blue eyes he had. And suddenly he knew

"Daddy?!"

"Come on son, are you going to sit here all day or are we going to have some fun at this place" Matt's dad playfully ticked him as they both stood and ran to the slides. Matt was 5 years old and was totally enjoying his bliss that was his father.

But soon all the happy went away and soon fear took over. There were three men that towered over his father and were reaching a hand out for him but his dad was able to keep them at bay... but he couldn't see with what.

"Daddy! I'm scared"

"It's ok Matt. Run! I'll be ok."

As Matt began to run he found himself bound and now everything was coming back into focus.

"That's quite a memory you have there mate." Kol said sitting in a chair across from him. "Now I see why Damon is so appealing to you, he can totally take care of some very pressing daddy issues you have" Kol said laughing to himself.

"Go to hell you bastard" Matt realized that both is hands and feet were tied to a chair and he was going nowhere anytime soon. "you vampires are sick for going into people's head like that."

Kol cool composure left and rage took over "No what sick is your lover doing whatever he wants and getting away with it. No. Not anymore. My brother lets him live while I've seen him kill better people for lesser crimes"

"If you as so much-" Kol vamp speed to the back of Matt's chair and pulled on his gorgeous blonde locks until Matt saw red. "You do not have a say in what goes on anymore and it will be foolish for you to make threats in your current position mate." "Now" Kol let go of his hair, fixed the creases in his shirt and went back to his seat. "Tell me what you are and don't you dear think of lying to me"

* * *

"Are you sure Jeremy can do this? Damon asked Bonnie as he was loading up the car to go get his guy.

"Yes, he was literally born to do this." Bonnie said hoping to relieve some of his fear.

"I know that, but he's use to going up against regular vampire, not extra old original scum" Damon clapped back.

"That's why he's got you and Stefan to back him up"

"If anything happens to matt, I don't know what I'll do" Damon said letting his fear getting the best of him again

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and looked into his eyes to comfort him

"You'll get him back Damon, I can feel it."

Stefan and Jeremy came out and were coming towards the car.

"Alright Damon, let's rock and roll." Jeremy was over the moon to finally go out into the field and show what his is really made of.

* * *

Matt looked back on that repressed memory. The actual worst day of his life. his dad went missing and never showing up again. He just thought he left and started a new life but now he wasn't too sure. Those men were not human Matt knew that for sure, but he also knew he felt a strong connection to them

"Penny for your thoughts mate" Kol asked as he poured himself a drink from Klaus's finest scotch.

Matt decided to ignore Kol. He was not to happy with him or what he was doing to him. He just glared back at him.

"Wow if looks could kill" Kol said in amusement. "but you know, I could make you feel pain, excruciating, agonizing pain that would make you want death. But I'm guessing you don't want that mate" Kol giggling

"We're. Not. Mates" Matt said through clutched teeth. He hoped that his angry could cover up the deafening fear he had.

"He's right you know; you are not his mate" Jeremy said from the entrance. Matt felt a combination of relief and fear. He was happy that someone came, but what could Jeremy do against… well any vampire.

"Jeremy it would be best if you left before you get yourself eaten" Kol warned.

"I don't see that happening tonight" Jeremy retorted and with that he through a stake at his shoulder making Kol tumble over. Jeremy ran to Kol who had manage to pull the stake out and throw it across the room. They were now in a battle and Matt couldn't believe that he was able to keep up. Soon after Stefan vamped speed his way in and was loosing the rope.

"Hey Matt, sorry for taking so long" Stefan saw the blank expression on matt's face "What? Not the brother you wanted to see?"

Matt giggled at Stefan's accusation "just get me out of here please. But before Stefan had the chance to untie Matt's legs Kol grabbed a hold of his neck, snapped it and threw him across the room through a wall.

"Come on Matt, it's rude to leave without telling the host first. You need to be punished for that" As Kol raised a hand to Matt, was Damon was there to grab his hand. "You will never raise a hand to him ever again"

And with that, Damon was able to dislocate his shoulder and throw him away from matt.

Matt had never felt so much pride than he did now. watching his man take care of him was something he really loved. _Maybe he did have unresolved daddy issues_. But there was no time to think about that now. He had not managed to get his feet untied and it didn't help that Kol wasn't staying down.

Soon, Kol had managed to knock Jeremy unconscious, Stefan was still out of it and he and Damon were still going at it. but soon Kol's strength and speed prove to be too much for him and now Damon was taking a huge beating.

"You must really love this kid mate. I'm over 9 times your age and you are still putting up a fight." Kol said delivering blow after blow to Damon's face and abdomen.

"I will fight for him for the rest of my life you creep" Damon said weakly not really feeling the severity of his injuries. Matt was totally worth a few broken ribs and a bruises.

Damon wanted to believe that that was the most of the damage but deep dwon he knoew it was way worst than that.

Kol merely snorted as he was able to fling Damon on his back with little effort and grabbed one of the many stakes that were all over the floor.

"Maybe I got it all wrong. The best revenge might be for Matty over there to see me end the life of a man that truly loved him. I'm sure he will never get what you gave him again. As Kol pulled his hand up, Damon tried with all his strength to stop the stake from entering his chest. But he knew that he wasn't going to win, but only delay the inevitable.

"Matt I love you ok and I'm so sorry for putting you through this" Damon was able to crock out in-between breaths as he tried so desperate to keep the stake from his body, but he saw that the space between him and the stake was closing in.

Matt felt tears slide don his face. "No! Kol please stop! I beg you! Jeremy, Stefan, someone help!"

"Oh Matt, it's no use they can't help and your boyfriend is more worry about comforting you than saving his own life. it's quite sweet actually. I don't think you'll ever find anything this special again."

Matt closed his eyes and felt fear. He was so sick and tied of feeling this useless emotion. So he reached beneath his fear and felt something that he has never felt before: power

The repressed memory of seeing his father last fueled this surge of energy he was feeling.

"Get off of my boyfriend now!" Matt raised his hand and the stake that Kol was holding flew out of his hand and into the wall. Matt then flicked his wrist and sent Kol flying out of the window across the field leaving him unconscious.

Damon just looked at Matt is awe, fear, and total pride.

"That was… hot" Damon was able to muster up. "Matt. What are you?" Damon asked but before Matt could answer the weight of what he did hit him and he succumbed to the darkness that was becoming all to familiar to him.

* * *

Wow! Didn't see that coming! Please review. Thanks.


	10. Wake Up

Stefan was speeding down the road. All efforts were made to put as much distance between them and the cold blooded original vampire whom Matt unexplainably threw out the window by just looking at him.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked as he downed another bag of blood. The original had beaten him to a bloody pulp, if he didn't take care of himself, he couldn't protect Matt. Speaking of Matt, he was still unconscious from his master work of throwing out the trash.

"You guys saw that right?... I mean, it wasn't my imagination?" Damon asked to both Stefan and Jeremy who occupied the driver's and passage seat. Damon was loving Matt laying in his embrace as he stared at his unmoving form from the back seat.

"Damon calm down, we both saw it. He saved our lives." Stefan said has he tried desperately to concentrated on the road.

"I know that Einstein, but how?! And now he's not waking up" Damon responded.

Not after long the four men were back at the boarding house.

"So how'd it go?" Elena asked as she saw the guys walking into the house.

"Good and bad" Jeremy responded not really knowing how to answer that question. He wasn't quite sure if they won or not.

Just as Elena was about to respond, she saw a bloodied Damon carrying an unconscious Matt and was going up the stairs

"Oh my God Matt! Damon? What happened, tell me he's ok" Elena all but yelled. When Damon ignored her she tried to go after them but Stefan held her back. Damon took his time walking Matt up the stairs. He carried him as if he was porcelain about ready to crack.

"What the hell Stefan? Why'd you stop me? I need answers!"

"He needs time alone with Matt, he was worried sick about him being missing."

"So what's the deal between the two of them" asked Jeremy so confused about how Damon was caring for Matt.

"Oh haven't you heard, they're newly gay for each other."

"What? But wasn't Matt into you, then Caroline, and I heard he had a thing for that Mikaelson girl."

"It's quite possible that Damon compelled Matt just to make me pay" Elena had to have an explanation as to why Damon wasn't into her so hastily.

"Elena that's enough. What they have is real." Stefan knew that Damon was in love and he was utterly grateful that it wasn't with Elena. He stated noticing that she was also beginning to have feelings for him.

"How can you be sure Stefan? How can you be sure?"

* * *

Damon got to his room and laid Matt down gently onto his bed. He went to sit next to him but caught a glimpse of himself and opted not to scare his boyfriend by his bloody appearance.

"A quick shower wouldn't hurt any" He vamped speed to his closet and into the bathroom to tidy himself up.

Matt was stuck in his head. Unable to wake from his slumber.

" _You need to wake up son"_

" _Dad? Where are you? Where am I"_

" _I am always with you, son."_

" _Why did you leave me and mom and Vicki?"_

 _All I ever wanted to do was to protect you but now you need to learn but in order to do that you_ _ **need to wake up**_ _!_

There was a vibration that originated from Matt's mine that rocked the whole room. He shot up and looked around.

"What the hell!?" Damon said as he peaked his form from behind his bathroom door into the main room.

"You're awake" Damon said in awe at Matt's divinely shaped face.

"You're all wet" Matt responded unable to think for anything but Damon's steamy wet form that only had a white towel wrapped around him.

Damon noticed how Matt was lustfully eyeing him from his bed and could smell his arousal growing from the young boy.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, we have tons to discuss. And that thing you did to Kol. What about you passing out and me barely hearing your heart beat."

Matt ignored the rambling vampire and started to undress himself.

"I know that I should care about that, but I don't. All I want right now is you all to myself"

Matt stripped all the way down to his boxers and walked over to Damon's stilled form and began to kiss him.

Damon wanted to talk about what happened he needed to know he was safe, but Matt's irresistible lips were overtaking his train of thought. He gave in. He crashed his lips against Matt's and let his hands roam over the quarterback's tone arms and chest. He let Matt's tongue enter his mouth which made Damon moan.

"I want you right now Damon. Take me." Matt whisper seductively in Damon's ear as he stripped him of his towel. He then licked said rat and bit it at the lobe making Damon cry out in pleasure.

Damon vamp speed them to the bed and climbed on top of him straddling him making him whimper in total ecstasy. Matt flipped them and now it was him straddling the dark and handsome vampire.

He broke away from Damon's lips and pushed himself up. He took in Damon's face and brushed his fingers against his lips.

"I can't believe your mine"

He then kissed Damon's neck and then down his chest to his stomach. And when he reached his manhood, he looked up at Damon and smiled seductively.

"Tell me how much you want it" Matt told Damon

"What?" Damon asked totally taken aback with Matt's sudden personality change. Once was a more submissive, sensitive lover was quickly being replace with a rugged, dominate, macho man.

"Tell me. How much. You want it." Matt repeated more dominantly this time. he took his hand and gave a strong stoke to Damon's erection which made him grunt in pleasure.

Damon looked into Matt's eye and saw that his blue orbs were becoming more intense. He knew that this might also connect with his metamorphosis he experienced earlier but chose to talk about it later.

"I want you right now Matty, I want you real bad"

Matt chuckled slightly before he took Damon's whole length in his mouth. He came back up and licked the tip of his head as he caresses Damon's balls making Damon moan in blissful pleasure. This time was different. Matt's skill and strength as greatly amplified since the last time they were together. And Damon couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Matty, you don't know what you're doing to me." Damon didn't know what Matt was doing but it felt phenomenal.

Damon buried his hands into Matt's golden locks as his mouth did wonders on his cock. Soon, Matt started inching closer south.

"Matt, you don't have to-"

"if I had a problem, I would say it Damon. Just sit back and enjoy what I have planned" Matt interrupted.

Damon couldn't help by being turned on even more by Matt's authoritative attitude. He was really showing a side of him he didn't want anybody seeing: his vulnerability.

All thoughts went away when matt licked down his scrotum and to his hole. Damon couldn't believe the incredible sensation of Matt's hot tongue licking around his sweet spot. It has been ages since anybody has been around his ass. Matt's tongue worked his hole and his hand worked his cock.

Damon was now at a lost for coherent words as Matt made his body feel something it has never felt before. Soon, his breaths became shorter- which was impossible. Matt was really doing a number on him.

Matt took one of his fingers and put it in his mouth and after it was slicked he placed into Damon's ass.

"Oh! Haven't done this long while be a gentile" Damon said unaware how helpless he sounds in his lust filled haze

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you"

Again, Matt's words drove another wave of pure ecstasy thought Damon. Soon Matt was able to find Damon's sweet spot and that sent unbelievable waves of immense pleasures. The combination of Damon's intense vampire feelings and Matt's current state of utter sexiness made Damon wither.

But Damon had enough, he wanted Matt really bad. Damon reach behind him to the drove that sat beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and gave it to Matt.

"If you're going to fuck me then go ahead." Damon gave Matt is signature grin.

Matt took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his hand and lather is cock in the process. With one sift move Damon held his knees to his chest and matt aligned his cock with his ass.

But even in Matt's newly found confidence, this was all new to him. He knew he loved Damon, but this was uncharted waters. Damon noticed his hesitation and looked him in the eyes.

"It ok Matty, just do what you feel is right." Matt gave Damon that goofy grin of his and they both felt alright again.

He pushed the tip of his cock into Damon and waited a bit until Damon was ready to go. After a minute Damon was slowly but surely letting the entire length of matt into him. the sensation of Matt's cock burned Damon's inside.

"Who knew the quarterback was so thick."

Damon didn't realize how long and thick Matt's dick was. But then again, he didn't think he and the quarterback would be in the situation.

After Matt's was all the way in, he slowly pulled his cock out and back in again. Soon the pain turned numb and Damon began to relax. Soon Matt was able to get into a rhythm and felt utter pleasure as he continued to pound Damon's sweet hole.

Damon pulled Matt down to his lips to share an intimate kiss that rocked both their worlds. Matt came back up and held onto Damon's legs kissing his ankles and moaning his name. He look down at Damon and saw how his love was making him come undone.

"I love you so much Damon"

Matt flipped Damon over and was pounding him doggy- style. At this angle, Matt was hitting Damon's sweet spot head.

"Yes Matty, right there, oh God yes!" Damon praised.

Matt pulled Damon's let leg around his hip so that Damon wasn't bending down anymore. He turned Damon's head and locked lips with him again. There wasn't room for much friction, but Matt made up for it by grinding his cock into Damon making sure to touch every inch of his ass with his cock.

Damon filled them with his vamp speed and was sitting on top of him. He slipped the cock inside of himself and began to ride his cock.

Damon you feel so good. Gonna cum in a minute.

This only made Damon's thrust faster and harder.

"God Matty, you feel so good" and with that Damon clutch his ass around Matt's cock as he came across his chest. The combination of seeing Damon coming and sent Matt over the edge and he blew his load all indie of Damon.

Moments later, Damon and matt were laying under the cover legs lock, caressing each other, and delivering lazy kisses to one another. They stayed like that for a while and soon they both drifted off to sleep holding each other unwilling to let anyone stop them.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that stirred Damon awake.

"Damon wake up. You've been in there for 12 hours"

"Ughhh, what do you want"

"I need to talk to you. Now" Stefan responded putting a heavy instance on the now.

Damon carefully took Matt out of his embrace and laid him softly on the pillow beside him. He got out from underneath the covers and walked over to the door to walk out.

"You need to go the bridge and meet Meredith and Ric. You have a lot to catch up on."

Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge as Damon pulls up to the site. He sees that the townspeople are there for the restoration fundraiser. Damon sees Alaric and Meredith standing idly by bored out of his mind. He chuckled to himself and joined them. As he walked he spotted Rebekah speaking to Carol Lockwood.

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Damon said grabbing his friends' attention.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Ric asked not sure should be in public after finding out his dark side is taking control of his life.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon restored.

Carol came up to the gang and questioned Ric about the sign, but of course Ric had no recollection. He was mortified.

"Get me outta here." Ric plead.

Damon spotted a red headed beauty from across the road and was star- stuck.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Damon sated staring hard at his conquest.

Ric caught notice of who Damon was staring at.

"Who is that?" he implored.

"Blast from the past."

* * *

So here's another chapter, enjoy. I gonna be following the plot of the original TVD from now on like i did in the end. Please comment on the story. I need to know what you guys are thinking. I have many directions I want to take this story and your thoughts can help me find the road, so to speak.


	11. It's Time To Go

A bit longer than I'm use too but totally worth it! Don't own TVD but I wish.

* * *

Matt woke up sadden by the loss of Damon's embrace comforting him. Stefan however filled him in as to what Damon had to do so he wasn't to mad. But still, Matt wished he had woken up to those lips he loved so much. Matt thought it would be wise to catch up on some school work and ignore the originals so he hopped in his truck and drove home. When he got there he noticed that the door was already opened.

"But how, the only vampire I allowed in here was Damon" Matt thought out loud. He went to drabbed his phone out of his back pocket when he heard the ever so familiar voice coming from inside.

"Matt? Matty, is that you?" suddenly a dazzling beauty came from behind the ajar door and Matt was in awe.

"Vicki?!"

* * *

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student."

"Sage, my hottest teacher." Damon retorted he was so enthralled by how stunning she was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through." Sage was standing her ground she wasn't sure how trustworthy her old friend can be.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls."

"Look what the cat dragged in" Rebekah stated as she walks up to them.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport."

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." Sage was trying so hard to be pleasant. She was on a mission and needed answers.

* * *

"Oh Matty Virginia Tech is so great" Vicki exclaimed grabbing Matt's arm and rushing him to sit on the couch beside her. "I love college and my roommates and my classes and just about everything" Vicki rushed out all out once.

"Oh that's great Vick, I'm so happy you're enjoying college." Matt tried his best to plaster a smile on his face, but Vicki saw right through it.

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry that I haven't come back in a long time or called. I got really busy and this town… I just needed time. After my rehab and fighting tooth and nail to graduate I… I just needed time." Vicki grabbed Matt's hand to reassure him that she was being sincere.

Matt couldn't stay mad at his big sister. She was literally his whole family. He rolled his eyes and gave her his goofy grin.

"I know you had it petty ruff here but I'm glad you got it together and what pursuing a degree in psychology. What!?" Matt said teasingly. Vicki chuckled and threw the pillow that laid beside her in his face.

"Very funny Matt" Vicki caught a glance Matt's neck and saw bite marks, bite marks that were very similar to hers not too long ago. That part of her life is very hazy, but she knew that whatever happened helped flip a switch in her brain and get her on the right track.

"I got a pretty alarming call from Tyler the other day"

"What did he tell you Vick" Matt was over everyone meddling in his life.

"He told me not only were you into boys, but you were into the baddest bad boy to ever come across Mystic Falls" Vicki said in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

"Ok so we know she wants something, that's why she and all of her Original family from hell are still lurking around. But I can't figure out what it is though" Damon was at a lost, but it wasn't from his current situation. He can't seem to get the events that transpired last night out of his mind. He can quite literally still feel Matt inside of him.

"Why don't you just get in her head" Sage said interrupting Damon from his delicious thoughts.

"Well Sage, she's an Original. And me not being so will make that impossible."

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help"

* * *

"I don't know how it happened Vick it just did" Matt was trying so desperately to rack his brain for an answer but he couldn't. he didn't know how he fell for Damon but he did

"Ok Matt you have to give me something. I can't leave this place with you in love with that Caroline girl. And come to see you are in love with some man. Damn. I still can't get over you not being with Elena"

"Well you miss a lot Vicki. Sorry if I didn't keep you up to date." Matt was sick of Vicki grilling him and was starting to get frustrated again. But he knew she meant well.

"Look, he can be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he's super sweet and wonderful and caring. He really cares about me and would never hurt me"

Matt gave her a reassuring smile and Vicki knew she could stay worried. That smile has gotten him out of some pretty big jams since they were kids.

"Ok fine Matt, I believe you. But I'm meeting him before I go back to school." Matt nodded to her request knowing that he could have gotten off way worse.

"Great. Now let's talk about your grades mister"

* * *

"I take it back, your plan is amazing" Damon told Sage as they walked into the bathroom.

"I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book. Just wish you could have joined in the fun" Damon had managed to keep out of all the sex that happened with Rebekah, Sage, and some poor compelled blood bag they used.

"We were working. Now, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?"

"I'd rather show you" Sage kisses Damon. He sees the memories that Sage saw when she touched Rebekah.

Damon broke off the kiss and looked at Sage with such appreciation.

"There's another tree."

* * *

"So are your driving to the bridge now Damon" Matt asked over the phone. He could hear the loud roar of Damon's engine as he teared up the road.

"Actually I'm driving back, long story short, I got the originals off my back for a while and now I can focus on taking them out and keeping you safe." Damon smiled as he patted the true Wickery Bridge sign that sat in the passenger seat.

"I don't need you to be worried about me Damon, I can take care of myself." Matt smiled at the fact that Damon was kind of over protected, it was sweet and kind of hot. Vicki noticed the way Matt lit up like a Christmas tree and thought some more teasing was in order.

"Is that your boyfriend" Vicki cooed over Matt's shoulder into the phone. She was giggling and bringing the pizza she ordered to the kitchen for their dinner.

Matt shot daggers at his sister and mouth a huge 'shut up' to her.

"Hey tell him to stop by. We have food!" Vicki was wide eyed to how much pizza they bought.

"I don't think he can come Vick" Matt was quickly getting irritated by his sister. I was like they were kids again.

"Well how can I pass up an invitation to hang out with you Matty. I'll be there in 15"

There was a swift knock on the door and Matt was in the mirror fixing his hair after changing his shirt about ten times.

"Oh I'll get it" Vicki chuckled as she walked to the door.

"Vicki no!" matt tried to beat her to the door but she ran for it. She opened it swiftly and was taken aback by the overwhelmingly gorgeous brunette that stood before her.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore" Damon extended his hand with his introduction, but he already knew who she was. He remembers what he did to her and what he almost did to her. Thank God Stefan got to her, erased her memory and set her on the right path. If he did what he wanted to do two years ago, he knew he wouldn't be so happy with the man of his dreams.

"Well hello Damon, I'm Vicki, Matt's older sister. It is so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you"

"I hope nothing but good things." Damon flashed her his award-winning grin and walked right in to what he'd hope will be a pleasant evening.

* * *

"It is done brother, the bridge is burned and the Salvatores have nothing to kill us with" Rebekah declared has she walked into the room grinning at her success. Her brothers were cheering in total glee.

"Lovely job sister. Now we will leave this wretched place and I will take my doppelgänger with us"

"I only have one request Nick- I get to take Matt as well"

* * *

"You are hilarious Damon!" Vicki was delighted by all of Damon's stories. After dinner they moved to the coach. She scooted a little closer to him and was grabbing his arm.

"He really does know how to light up a room" Matt was noticing how close Vicki was getting to Matt and he was getting a little jealous. She was laughing at all of his jokes and flirting with him a little. And he noticed Damon was letting her.

" _she's all over you!"_ Matt thought as he was glaring at Damon.

"What? What the hell was that?" The remittance of Matt's thought ringed in Damon's head.

"What was what Damon?" Vicki asked Damon confused as to what just happened.

Damon looked into Vicki's eyes and concentrated on sounding believable "It was nothing. You are going to forget about what just happened and go freshen up in the bathroom."

Dude did you just compel my sister. Matt was totally pissed as he saw Vicki get up and walk into the bathroom totally unaware of her actions.

"What the hell?" Matt looked back at Damon about ready to tell him off

"I just heard your thoughts… in my mind Matt" Damon said wide eyed as he took Matt in. Matt could only open and close his mouth repeatedly. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Look I know that you don't want to think about it. but you need to get on top of whatever it is that's going on with you"

Just as Damon was beginning to get Matt on the same page, his stupid phone began to ring.

"Look it's Stefan, I think I should take it. And I'm sorry about your sister" Damon flashed Matt his unbelievable gorgeous smile and Matt was no longer mad at him.

"It's ok Damon I forgive you but you so owe me you're not getting away with this that easily. I need a breather. I'm going to to go outside"

Damon waited till Matt was outside to answer his phone "if there was an award for the worst timing ever brother- what?... What do you mean they took her?"

Damon rushed outside and when he caught a glance at Matt sitting on the porch he was relieved that was until something with a large force punched his spine out of place from behind and fractured his arm being flipped over and thrown him on top of his car.

"Damon!" Matt called has he saw horrendous acts happen - again - to the man he loves.

"You've had your fun Damon now it's time for mine" Rebekah grabbed Matt and went off into the night.

* * *

Rebekah was pushing Matt as they walked into a what he thought was some sort of basement. He couldn't tell, it was mighty dark and the smell of wine was burning his nostrils. He could not see anything.

"Where are you taking me?" Matt probed through gritted teeth.

"Away from this place and your beloved" Rebekah replied so enthusiastically. She still couldn't see how Damon was able to captured the attention of this beautiful, loving, caring boy.

Soon after and what Matt thought were a thousand shoves they reached a lit place where tons of moving boxes scourged the floor.

"What the hell is this Rebekah? I'm not going anywhere with you" Matt was in awe at how normal Rebekah was acting in her state of utter insanity.

"Just consider it Matt. I can give all the riches in all the world. We can be happy and this small town place will make you mad.

"But I don't love you Rebekah. In face I hate you. You are miserable brat whose too dumb to take a hint."

Rebekah was taken aback by Matt's words. Never had he been mean or spiteful not even when he was angry.

But before Rebekah had a chance to react. Kol had manage to vamp speed his way into the room and throw matt across the floor and hold his neck in a death grip.

"Hey, I know Rebekah isn't the most tactful person, but I will not allow insolence speech to my sister you hear mate?

Matt all but clawed at Kol's grip, loosing oxygen and consciousness. He wheezed and shook his head making sure Kol knew he was clear of what Kol asked him.

"Ah good then" Kol let go of Matt's neck and matt coughed letting in fresh air in the process. He took a now weeping Rebekah out of the cellar and locked the door behind them. The back of his head was pounding due to the force of which Kol threw him to the floor and his neck was so sore. He wasn't sure if he could speak. He absolutely hated those originals and hoped that they all die.

"Matt. Matt is that you?" came from a rasped restrain familiar voice, slowly he knew that he was not in the right state to be walking, but he couldn't stay put.

He noticed that the cellar had another section and when he turned the corner he couldn't believe the scene.

"Oh my God Elena? Tyler?"

* * *

"He hates me Nick" Rebekah was crying on Klaus's shoulder, but his patience was wearing out very quickly.

"There there sister, he doesn't know how great you are for him, yet. Once he taking a look at all the wonderful places you'll take him, we will be eternally smitten with you" Klaus smiled at her just like he would before they were creatures of the nights and made Rebekah feel better even after horrible situations.

"You're right Nick, he just needs time to adjust to his new and excited life with us. Where's our first stop on the world tour?"

"Oh gosh Elena, you're bleeding pretty badly." He took her sweater off and tore the arm off to make a little bandage for her wrist wound. He looked like someone took a knife and slit it over her veins.

Next he would tend to the unconscious Tyler. But once Matt got a closer, Tyler a little too still. He knew that Tyler as rough sleeper from when they would spend nights at each other's houses when they were little.

He went to put a finger near the pulse point on Tyler's neck and when he didn't feel anything he went into total panic. "Oh my God, I think he's dead!"

"No, not Tyler" Elena went to touch him when his eyes shot open and he began to gasp for air.

"Tyler you're alive. I thought you were… never mind it must be a werewolf flook or something."

He grabbed his neck and remember the moment before he meant his end. "No Klaus- "

"Ah did someone call for me" Klaus was entering the cellar and was wearing his ever so terrifying grin of triumph.

"What do you want from us Klaus?" Tyler knew that Elena and Matt were tangled up with the originals, but he knew for damn sure he wasn't.

"Well mate I killed you. But rest a sure you died with my blood in your system"

"But why?!" Elena questioned not sure to how they all fit in this plan.

"To make hybrids dear doppelgänger. I believe that your blood is the solution to making healthy hybrids! Now, I suggest you drink from Elena or else you will die… for real this time"

Right then Tyler noticed that Elena's wrist was bleeding and the insatiable thirst over whelmed him.

"No Ty, you can't" but before Matt had a chance to push him away Klaus his his vamp speed and pulled him away.

"Tyler no" Elena protested but Tyler already gotten hold of Elena's wrist and plunged his teeth in devouring her essence

"Stop it, you'll kill her!" matt was struggling hard to get free but Klaus had an iron grip on him. Tyler looked up with his hybrid veiny eyes and went back in to enjoy his feast.

"Oh come on Matt, he's just embracing his new state of being" Klaus was over whelmed with glee as he finally got the answer of making successful hybrids.

"No you idiot, if he kills her there are no more hybrids" Matt words were able to wipe that stupid, yet super sexy, smirk off Klaus's face. He then vamp speed over to Tyler to push him off and bit into his wrist as to heal Elena.

"Excellent! Now we all will be off and make more hybrids Elena and Tyler, you will stay here and be the testing model for this town." Klaus ordered then around as if he was head bitch in charge.

"What about me Klaus, how do I fit into this" Matt pondered. If he showed his uselessness Klaus might want to go against his sister's wishes and let him go- or probably kill him- but even so, he had to ask.

"You Matthew Donavan will keep my sister happy beyond her wildest dreams" then Klaus vamp speed to right in front of Matt's face so he could whisper this last part "and I have a hunch as to what you are, and if I'm right, you will be the greatest weapon that I will have at my disposal" Matt went wide eyed as Klaus flashed his most most devious grin.

"Great are we done now Nick, I'm ready to leave" Rebekah waltz into the room looking as aloof as she could, but she deep down she hated herself for forcing Matt to leave, but it was her time to be happy, and Matt was the guy who could make that happen.

After all the compelled workers had moved all there belonging into the moving trucks, Elijah and Kol decided they ought to stay and watch over Mystic Falls and the people that would stop at nothing to get Elena and Matt back.

Klaus had dragged the two captives to the truck kicking and screaming.

"Please Klaus don't do this" Matt didn't know what more to say to him.

"Oh don't beg mate, you sound pathetic" Kol said laughing with Elijah at his predicament.

" _ **Shut up**_ " Matt said and instantly Kol and Elijah were dead silent.

Matt held out his hand and hurled Klaus and Rebekah into one of the moving trucks.

"Come on Elena, run!" Matt grabbed Elena and ran to Rebekah's Range. With hopes, the key would still be in the ignition.

But Klaus was a little quicker than he.

"Sorry Matt, you are coming with me, and no amount of tricks that you have up your sleeve will stop this"

At that Matt held his fingers up and fire erupt over them, but instead of fear, unbelievable power came over matt and he

"I will love to see you try" the fire then composed itself into a ball and hovered over matt's palm.

"Wait wait wait! If anything were to happen to me, Damon will die!"

The fire extinguished and Matt's state of euphoria had turned to a state of panic.

"What?" Matt mustered up.

"One of my brother will not only kill him, but make sure he suffers the most horrifying, painful deaths known to man. Even if you were able to get to that level of power, you can't control it. don't be foolish mate, you have questions and I can provide answers. Now, it's time to go."

With the fate of Damon's life, the man he loves and the fate of history, something that has taken over his life, Matt agreed to go with Klaus. Matt chose to believe that he was finally taking his life into his own hands.

He was going to miss Damon and his life in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Here's another chapter, it took me so long to write this, my life has been totally busy! I thought Vicki needed to live for Damon and Matt to actually work sorry (I ain't sorry). i have some exciting plans for Matt's "past" please comment your thoughts and review!


End file.
